


Tidal Wave

by Clari1279



Series: Eye of the Storm [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Klaus being refered to as 'Niklaus' or 'Nik', Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison (Walking Dead), Tracking, Werewolf-Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: I made my way outside, as Rick and Carl crouched down near the barn. They were hiding from the walkers surrounding them.I was too busy looking around to notice the door opening and was nearly startled out of my skin when suddenly, Daryl appeared next to me. Followed by Glenn and Andrea.It didn't take long for all the rest to walk outside as well, and I made my way past Sam and Dean, back upstairs to our rooms, quickly getting all our bags.Just in case.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eye of the Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of a series.
> 
> If you don't want to read the former parts, I'd advise you to at least read the second part, "Calm Belt" as there's information in there that this story is based on. (Though I'd still say you should read the first part as the second part is obviously based on that one...)

I made my way outside, as Rick and Carl crouched down near the barn. They were hiding from the walkers surrounding them.

I was too busy looking around to notice the door opening and was nearly startled out of my skin when suddenly, Daryl appeared next to me. Followed by Glenn and Andrea.

It didn't take long for all the rest to walk outside as well, and I made my way past Sam and Dean, back upstairs to our rooms, quickly getting all our bags.

Just in case.

This didn't look like something we could win.

"Dean. Sam," I whispered sharply as I held out their bags to them, Niklaus and mine swung over my own shoulders.

I was already geared up and ready to fight if need be.

I looked around again.

Two figures inside the barn.

Where the hell is Niklaus?

"Where are Lori and Carol?" I whispered toward Sam and Dean as they checked their weapons.

"Inside," was Dean's answer.

"They're looking for Carl," Sam added quietly. 

I nodded in understanding, "the barn," was all I told them before making my way over to said building. 

It was almost completely surrounded by walkers, there was no way I could get in there.

Before I could reach anywhere near the barn, though, walkers came stumbling inside and a fire broke out.

As T-Dog passed me in his pick-up, he stopped, Sam and Castiel, who were in the back, helped pull me up beside them. Together, we did our best to shoot as many walkers as possible.

"Where's Dean?" I shouted over the noise.

"Impala," was Sam's quick reply, and just then, Dean passed us in his Impala.

* * *

I didn't know how much time passed until we stopped again, and Lori and a few others joined T-Dog in the front seat.

That's when I saw him.

Niklaus.

At the edge of the woods.

I jumped off the moving pick-up before either Castiel or Sam could stop me and ran toward Niklaus.

As soon as he saw me running toward him, he sped in my direction, grabbing my arm before speeding off again.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back to the highway?" I muttered. We've been stumbling through the woods for hours.

I didn't know where we are, but we should be somewhere near the highway by now.

"The herd came from that direction," Niklaus stated.

"They all probably drove there," I continued, "they will meet up at the place we first broke down. Sam and Dean should be there, too," Niklaus shook his head at my suggestion.

"Even if they meet up there," Niklaus started, "it could be hours before they're meeting up. We don't have time. The herd might still be nearby," he stopped and turned to look at me, "we will be dead by the time they arrive."

Niklaus turned back around and kept walking, signaling to me that this would be the end of the discussion.

I let out a sigh before following him. If he's right, and there are walkers on the highway or the way there, there is no way I'd make it by myself. I'd be a walker myself when I get there.

* * *

I hadn't said another thing as I just followed Niklaus. The sun was already high in the sky, signaling that we had been walking for the whole night.

I took a quick look around us, checking for anything that shouldn't be here before I stopped, placing the bags that I had been carrying this whole time on the floor in front of me as I crouched down.

Niklaus walked a few more paces before he noticed that I wasn't following anymore, "What now?" he snapped as he turned around and walked back to me, "You need a break?" he asked, crouching down in front of me.

I opened one of the bags without answering his question, searching through it.

"What's that?" he asked, as I pulled out a big backpack, stuffing the bag with my clothes inside.

"It's a backpack," I stated, matter-of-factly as I glanced up at Niklaus.

"You have a backpack in your duffel bag?" I just nodded, busying myself with quickly loosening the straps at the bottom of the pack, fitting the tents that I had taken out of my clothing bag, before pulling them closed again.

"It's comfier to wear it like that," I explained as I positioned the weapons bag on the side of the backpack, before holding my hand out to Niklaus, who, in turn, raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"You bag," I motioned toward the duffel bag that was still thrown over his shoulder, "If you turn out here, it might be best if I'm carrying your stuff. Don't want to distract you from hunting," I added, still holding out my hand. 

He hesitated slightly before handing it to me.

I placed it inside the backpack along with my clothing bag.

"Alright," I mumbled, getting up and swinging the backpack over my shoulders and positioning it so it was sitting comfortably, "Much better."

Niklaus let out another sigh before he stood back up as well.

"What does it feel like?" I asked when we resumed walking side-by-side. Niklaus turned to me, eyebrows raised slightly, "What? Being stuck with you?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Ouch.

"No," I drew that word out in slight annoyance, "Being a wolf."

He didn't answer immediately, only looking at me for a few more seconds, before turning his head away, seemingly disturbed. Dean had told me that he rarely turned before shit went down.

Or, at least, that's what his reports told him.

Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer, he sighed, "I... I don't know how to explain it..." a pause, "It feels... Different. I don't like it as much as I anticipated," he cleared his throat, and I watched him closely, as he glanced at me sideways, "It hurts less the more I turn," he finished.

I was about to question him further but stopped myself just before I could open my mouth. He probably didn't like talking about it.

Dean did mention, after all, that Niklaus had wanted to become what he is now for as long as his immortal life had lasted. To finally gain what you wanted, only to then realize that part of it is not what you had anticipated must be... Tough.

But... I can't help but be envious of that side of him. Since he's a hybrid, he doesn't have to turn every full moon like werewolves normally do. He can turn whenever he wants. And his wolf-form is kinda cute, too. 

Though it did scare me at first.

"I like you as a wolf," I blurted out without thinking. When I whipped my head to him, he already stared back at me in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked, disbelief coating his voice.

"You said you don't remember everything once you turn back, right?" I glanced at his expression only briefly before looking away again. I hadn't meant to bring this up. Niklaus didn't answer but I saw him nod his head when I glanced at him again so I took that as my sign to continue, "Well... In a way, your wolf seems more like you than you do yourself," I chose to answer. I can't possibly tell him that I think he's cute.

For one, I'm not sure how he'd take that. Plus, if I'm unlucky, he'll never let me forget admitting it.

And it's not like I lied either. Wolf-Niklaus seems just as protective, as his counterpart, if not more. He also seemed to recognize me to a certain degree, judging from the fact that he didn't rip me apart the moment he saw me. However, all that aside, there is something weirdly 'Niklaus' about him that made me recognize him almost instantly.

At least he can't read minds.

I turned to look at him when he didn't answer, and it was then, that I realized that he had stopped a few paces back and I had to turn almost 180 degrees to look at him properly.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he seemed to look right through me, as though he was seeing something that I wasn't.

He didn't say anything, even when he resumed walking.

* * *

I resumed doing what I've done ever since I left to find Jake all those months ago. 

Looking for clues.

After the last marking I found, I had a rising suspicion that finding Elijah might not be the key to find Jake, after all. However, following every single clue I could find might just be the key to finding Niklaus' siblings, so I kept looking anyway.

I still needed to keep up my part of the bargain. I could always resume looking for Jake after finding Elijah. And who knows? Maybe Jake had found Elijah a while ago and already got what he wanted. Maybe Elijah knows where Jake might've gone.

I repositioned the backpack and nearly stumbled as I ran into Niklaus in his wolf form, as he stopped while circling around me.

I was about to complain when I noticed his eyes and ears focused on a spot toward my left. He seemed to be concentrating, but before long, the hair on his neck stood up and he slowly walked past me, growling.

Alert, I crouched down slightly and followed after him, unsheathing my dagger. I strained my ears and checked our surroundings, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is until we arrived at a clearing, and I saw what he had noticed before. Three walkers were clawing at a gate at the far end of the clearing. 

Trapped within these gates was a horse, neighing loudly. If I hadn't been alert before, I definitely was now. The horse was too loud. Nearby walkers might hear.

So I did what I had to do, quickly crouching past Niklaus while killing one of the walkers with a throwing knife. That action drew the attention of one of the two walkers that were left. 

Throwing another knife would be useless as the walker is now stumbling toward me. Moving too much, and I couldn't risk losing a knife, so instead, I took quick steps to lure it away from the remaining walker and stab it further off. That way, if the remaining walker noticed me, I would have time to retrieve my dagger from the other one's skull.

At least that was the plan, but when I turned to look for the last walker, it was already dead, and Niklaus was jumping over the fence and creeping toward the horse. The last walker was hanging over the wooden gate, its skull now nothing but mush.

I didn't even take the time to think when I had already jumped over the fence and was now standing between Niklaus and the horse.

"Wait!" I hissed at Niklaus, who, in turn, started growling at me.

It is moments like these that I'm actually glad to be separated from the rest of the group. Dean would kill me right now. I am aware of how stupid this is. Niklaus could kill me, and, as he is right now, I don't think there is much stopping him.

"Don't kill it!" that knowledge didn't stop me from pursuing this stupidity further, though, instead I held out my hands in front of me, hoping to anyone listening that he wouldn't kill me for interrupting his dinner.

Either way, I had to think of something. And fast, too. Niklaus wasn't attacking me, but he didn't look like he plans on backing down anytime soon. Plus, the horse still sensed the danger and hadn't calmed down so far.

I looked around without turning away from Niklaus. There had to be something.

I took a deep breath, "Come," as my eyes landed on a barn or stable that was nearby, "please?" I looked back at Niklaus who had stopped growling for a moment to follow my line of sight.

When he looked back at me I could almost see the question that might be lingering in his head. I smiled slightly, thinking that I had won, but my smile slipped as soon as Niklaus lay down, resting his head on his forelegs. I stood back up straighter as he looked up at me before closing his eyes.

I quickly turned around to face the horse, cautiously trying to approach it, my arms raised slightly, uttering calm words. It was still neighing nervously and visibly didn't want me to approach, so I thought of just leaving it for now. However, as I looked back at Niklaus I knew that wasn't an option. I was nearly certain that he'd kill it if it didn't shut up soon, so I continued my slow approach, hoping that this won't make matters worse.

* * *

It took a while, but I was finally able to leave the horse with Niklaus, without having to fear for the horse's safety. Or Niklaus' for that matter. The horse won't be attracting any more attention than it might already have. So, with a last glance at Niklaus, I made my way over to the building I had seen earlier.

I looked around inside the building, that I realized was a barn that had a stable in it, and after a quick scan, I found what I had been looking for. 

A bridle.

A saddle too, but I hesitated in grabbing that, as well, as I didn't know how long we could keep the horse.

Niklaus huffed at me as I climbed over the fence again, but I did my best to ignore him as I placed the saddle on the fence, walking toward the horse, bridle in hand. It neighed as I walked closer and I tried my best so I wouldn't push it too far. It was calmer than before but that didn't mean it wouldn't just suddenly scare away if I made a wrong move. Scared animals are essentially the same as scared humans.

Unpredictable.

This is why I wasn't that surprised when the progress I might've made was nullified when another walker appeared at the edge of the clearing. What surprised me was Niklaus.

He jumped over the fence before I could move and the walker was down in seconds, before he looked back at me almost accusingly, as though he wanted to tell me to 'hurry up.'

I let out a sigh as I turned back to the horse.

Here we go again.

Calming it again was now easier, which might be because the horse has started to distrust me less. Or it's because Niklaus was outside the fence. 

Both options seem possible enough for me.

As soon as I had the bridle on the horse, I turned back for the saddle, being quick with fastening the belt, leading the horse to the gate, and quickly hurrying out and toward Niklaus, who started walking in front of us.

* * *

The sun was about to go down when I stopped the horse and got off the saddle, Niklaus was already next to me when I placed my bag against a tree, "Wait here," I gave him a pat on his head before walking off to collect firewood so that I could eat one of the rabbits I caught during the day. 

I don't even remember the last time I had something other than squirrels or rabbits. 

I would kill for something different.

Literally.

I walked around for a while, collecting smaller twigs to start a fire and logs to keep the fire going, before making my way back to where I left Niklaus and the horse.

Niklaus sat next to the horse, seeming alert still.

As I remember him telling me that his memories are not completely intact once he's human again... Or at least after he turns back from being in his wolf-form, I chose this moment to do what I've been planning to do for a while now.

"Castiel?" I started, hoping that he's still listening, "If you can hear this, please tell Sam and Dean that Niklaus and I made it away from the farm safe."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "We're still in the woods, but I think we're close to finding Niklaus' siblings."

"I hope you're safe. Wherever you are," I ran my hands down my face before rubbing them together, Niklaus walking over toward me, laying down in front of the campfire I made.

* * *

"Niklaus..." I stopped myself from groaning in agony.

"No, no," he held up his hands to stop me from complaining, "remind me again. Why do we need a horse?" I took a deep breath as I turned away from the horse, looking at him instead.

"It was alone," I started, "and-"

"Love," Niklaus interrupted me, "I mean no disrespect," he momentarily closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Every sentence that starts like that-" I tried again, but Niklaus interrupted me again, this time louder.

"But don't you think that a horse would attract too much attention?" he didn't look as though he was expecting anything less than a 'Yes, of course, you are right,' but I still didn't think that leaving the horse would've been an option.

"Not more than a huge wolf," I huffed, continuing before he could intercept, "And, actually, I think it might help," was my answer instead, which had Niklaus almost groaning in annoyance, "I'm not as fast as you, so it might help me in keeping up with you," I quickly thought of a way that might convince him, "We could cover more ground like this."

"You do know that we don't need a horse," he pointed at the beauty behind me, "to cover more ground, don't you?" 

"Her name is Bellatrix, and she's coming with us."

"You named her?" Niklaus exclaimed incredulous, at which I blinked a few times, before pointing at the horse's saddle, "I just assumed that this was her name," there was an engraving of the name 'Bellatrix'.

"Whatever..." Niklaus sighed, "at least you didn't name her yourself," I suppressed another sigh and turned to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you have against it, anyway? There haven't been many walkers throughout all of this forest so far," I pointed out, "and I'm sure the horse won't change that."

"We don't need a horse," he simply stated. This has been his argument for what felt like hours of walking through the forest.

"Why not?" I repeated the same question I have been asking for just as long, "Maybe you don't, but what makes you think that I wouldn't need a horse?" I had been tired of this argument as soon as it started, but it just won't seem to end.

"What would you possibly need a horse for?" he deadpanned and I refrained from telling him the truth.

I need this horse because if I don't have it, I feel as though there is no way for me to get away from him once we find his brother. Telling him that, though, seems like a terrible idea, so, instead, I just let out another long sigh, thinking of an appropriate response, that will, hopefully, end this discussion.

"Well?" he urged me on, and when I still didn't answer he huffed, "you don't actually know, do you?" 

I do, actually, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Whatever," he pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Let's just keep her. Maybe she'll be useful, after all," he sighed.

When I was about to reply, he interrupted me, "Just don't make me regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The first chapter is finally up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of part three of this series. I haven't finished all the chapters, and I still need to edit the ones I already saved as drafts, so I can't tell yet how long this part will be, or whether or not there will be a fourth part.
> 
> I will try to update regularly, but, for now, I'll say that I'll update on Sundays. Just probably not all of my stories on the same Sunday.
> 
> I'll try to be as consistent as possible, though!
> 
> Next Update: July 19th


	2. Two

I lost count of how long we've been out here already. It feels like it's been several weeks by now.

It's currently night-time, I just finished setting up traps around our camp for the night, and was on my way back to the campfire Niklaus must've started already.

I hadn't tried to contact Castiel after that one time at the campfire. Whether it was because Niklaus didn't turn as much these past few days, or because I didn't find the time to do so, I wasn't sure.

When I got closer to where I left Niklaus with the horse, Bellatrix, I heard voices. Niklaus' voice along with another, more feminine voice, that didn't sound familiar at all.

I slowed down and concentrated to figure out who he was talking to, but I could only make out every other word, which wasn't helping much at all.

"Who are you?" I jumped, spinning around.

In front of me stood a blonde woman, glaring at me. Was she the one talking to Niklaus? 

When I didn't answer immediately, she sped toward me and nearly _threw_ me against a tree with her grip on my throat.

"I asked you a question," her voice sounded demanding as her glare only deepened.

Guessing by her speed, she must be another vampire who survived the pandemic thus far. Thinking back, I probably should've asked Niklaus to help me train my reflexes.

I lost that train of thought when she squeezed my neck tighter. Where is Niklaus?

That's right! She asked me something.

What was her question again?

"Bloody hell, let her go!" Out of nowhere, Niklaus pulled the woman off me, which had me gasping for air.

What's up with vampires and strangling people? Subconsciously I heard them talking to each other while I stumbled my way back to Bellatrix. At least she doesn't strangle people at every chance she gets.

For maybe a split-second, I considered getting in the saddle and speeding away from here, but then I remembered the traps I set up. It wouldn't be a good idea to ride through them on horseback.

Bellatrix might get hurt.

I ran my hand down her neck and sighed.

A twig snapping behind me, had me spinning around with my dagger at someone's throat.

"Hello. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," a man in a suit spoke. 

Elijah. 

I lowered my dagger.

Then that means...

"I hear you've already met my sister," as if on cue, Niklaus, and, who I now realized was his sister, Rebekah, appeared from the treeline, illuminated by the fire, "It's nice to meet you again, Ms. Anderson," Elijah wore a polite smile as he reached out to shake my hand.

At first, I didn't know how to react. We had been looking for them for so long that I momentarily forgot why I even wanted to find them in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Niklaus was suddenly in front of me, his hand on my chin as he looked for any damage on my throat before he turned back to glare at Rebekah. He didn't say anything.

For all I know, he was transmitting some kind of supernatural message through his mind.

I only have a slight doubt that he could do something like that.

At least he can't read minds. Probably.

Dean would've warned me if he could.

Unless... He thought I'd already know...

In which case...

I glanced from Niklaus to Elijah, who had lowered his hand after his brother's interruption, to Rebekah, who was seemingly pouting at her brother about some sort of sibling-quarrel that I must've missed.

Rebekah threw her hands up in slight defeat, "Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were who Nik mentioned," she did look slightly apologetic, though I could be mistaken, as, after her apology, she sent Niklaus a look that made me doubt her sincerity.

But I didn't dare comment on it.

If Niklaus didn't kill me, I'm sure she'd be happy to do the deed.

Niklaus let out a sigh before he turned back to me, "You've already met my brother, Elijah," he motioned toward the man who was now standing beside their sister, "and I see you already had the pleasure of meeting my sister, Rebekah," he didn't sound too pleased about his long-awaited reunion.

But, perhaps, it's simply his way to show he cares...

In a weird way...

* * *

The three of them went to sit around the campfire, catching up, while I stayed back, saying something along the lines of 'I need to brush Bellatrix first.'

I really couldn't think of a better excuse than that.

A light breeze went through the trees, as I brushed through Bellatrix's mane, starting slight goosebumps all-over my skin.

'Winter should be right around the corner now,' I thought as Bellatrix neighed softly.

Do prayers have to be aloud?

'Hey, Cas... I haven't caught up in a while. We just found Niklaus' siblings. I think I'll try to catch up to you all soon.' I paused for a few seconds before adding 'I hope you're all well.'

I glanced over to the campfire, and smiled slightly at the happy expression Niklaus wore underneath that scowl. He might not want to admit it, but he must be really happy to be with his siblings again.

I glanced away again before he could feel me looking at him.

* * *

"Do they teach you that in those Brotherhoods?" Rebekah suddenly addressed me as I skillfully skinned the rabbit I had caught earlier today.

"What?" I glanced up at her as I placed the stick with the rabbit just close enough to the fire, positioning it at an angle so that it wouldn't get burned by the flames. When I realized how that might've come off, I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. What exactly do you mean?" I tried to smile apologetically, but I felt as though my face wasn't what it used to be. I averted my eyes away from her as I cleaned my dagger, holstering it again.

I haven't been around many people lately. 

Excluding Niklaus, of course.

"Skinning animals," she clarified, "I haven't seen many people who do that in this age," somehow, she sounded friendly and condescending at the same time. I don't know how she manages that, but it makes me slightly nervous nonetheless.

"Some friends of mine do it too," I cringed internally as I cleared my throat, "there's not much of a choice nowadays," I know Sam and Dean both know how to skin animals, but Daryl was the one who seemed to be the most skilled when it comes to both hunting and skinning prey.

"I learned... a while ago," I trailed off, "I don't remember who taught me," I frowned slightly, wracking my brain for who taught me this, but nothing came to mind. 

I know that I didn't always know how to do this.

I reached down to turn the rabbit slightly, hoping that it'd be finished soon.

"So it wasn't anyone from your Brotherhood?" her voice sounded insistent and I glanced back up at her, my frown deepening slightly. What does it matter?

"I told you, I don't remember," I repeated myself, "we don't skin the people we kill if that's what you're asking." 

Rebekah raised her brows at me, smiling slightly. Meanwhile, Elijah had watched our exchange with slight curiosity burning behind his eyes, whereas Niklaus was glaring at his sister. 

I should be the one to glare. For all I know, she just accused the brotherhood of skinning people. Most of the people we went after were Templars, but even they were still people.

Deep down.

Instead, I glanced at Elijah, "I've been meaning to ask you something, Elijah," I tried to sound as polite as possible. I feel like talking too casually would insult him in some way.

"What is it?" if anyone else said that, it would probably sound almost insulting. I, for one, would never be able to say that without sounding rude.

"My friend, Jake-" I cleared my throat, "Jackson, was looking for you," feels weird saying his full name like that, "have you seen him?" Elijah seemed to think for a few seconds, before nodding, "He was with us until a few days ago, actually," I couldn't help but slump down at that.

Seriously?

I missed him by a few days?

"Can you," I scratched the back of my head, "Can you tell me what he wanted? We didn't get a chance to talk before he left..." in the middle of the night.

To my displeasure, Elijah shook his head, "I'm afraid, I can't do that," he genuinely looked sorry that he had to let me down like that.

He was my last hope of finding Jake.

"No, no, it's okay," I gave him the best smile I could muster up, before turning back to tend to my rabbit.

I want to leave this place so badly right now.

Why have I been following these millennia-old vampires, anyway? It was stupid of me to think that they could help me.

Though, he did tell me something useful.

Jake was with them until just a few days ago. 

He could still be nearby.

* * *

Today marks the third day we haven't been moving.

I get that they want to have time to catch up with each other. They haven't seen each other in what must've felt like forever. That knowledge, however, didn't stop my discontent with the situation.

I was slowly getting nervous about staying here for too long. Plus, there hadn't been an opportunity for me to slip out of camp without anyone, especially Nikalus, noticing. 

Though, maybe, I should tell him. I don't want him to feel hurt by me just leaving without so much as a 'goodbye.'

I at least owe him that much...

We haven't really been talking for the past few days, though. I wouldn't even know where to start.

I let out a long breath of air, shivering slightly, as I brushed Bellatrix's mane in the chilling morning air. The necklace's pendant felt comfortably warm against my cold skin.

"Are you cold, Sally?" I turned my head slightly to look at Elijah, shrugging, "A little. Winter is coming."

Elijah hummed in thought as he walked closer, "From what I've heard, I thought you and my brother would be closer."

What?

I stared at him. That came out of nowhere.

"I guess he's grown sick of me already?" I laughed nervously, not really knowing how to reply properly. Elijah hummed again, not saying anything else on the matter as he motioned to the horse, "'Bellatrix', I hear?" I refrained from frowning.

"Um... yeah... When we found her, she was surrounded by a bunch of walkers," more or less, anyway, "Niklaus was against keeping her, though," I shrugged as I kept carefully brushing her hair.

When I turned to look at him again, he was gone.

I sighed, patting Bellatrix's neck before re-saddling her, grabbing her bridle before going for the treeline.

"Where are you going?" I jumped as Niklaus suddenly stood in front of me, his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any further.

"I was just going out for a bit..." I said, but Niklaus didn't look too convinced, "Elijah said Jake was with them just a few days ago... I thought that maybe he's still-"

"We're vampires, Love, 'a few days ago' they could've been halfway across the country for all we know," he lowered his voice slightly, "We can keep looking for him soon, just give us some time to rest for a while," he would actually sound reasonable if there wasn't this one teeny-tiny detail.

"We?" I slipped up, regretting it for only a second before I committed to it, "You don't have to help me, Niklaus. You just got the reunion you always wanted," I averted my eyes as his frown might stop me from actually saying what I've been thinking about these past few days, "I can't force your siblings to come with me, and I'm not forcing you either." 

"You wouldn't be forcing me, Love," Niklaus sighed, trying to get me to meet his eyes, "Just stay one more night and we'll figure it out tomorrow," when I met his eyes, I couldn't help but sigh, nodding my head.

"Alright," I mumbled as I went to walk past him, "I still need to hunt, though," I glanced at him as he fell into step beside me, "I'm out of rabbits," I huffed out. I groaned internally at the thought of another day eating rabbits.

He helped me with getting Bellatrix outside and set up the traps behind me as I got up in the saddle, "See you, Niklaus," I said before riding off.

* * *

I sighed as I tied up yet another rabbit on the saddle. This should last for at least a few days. 

Until I figure out what to do.

I looked back the way I came, deciding that I should probably head back, as the sky was getting darker already.

The days are getting shorter, and shorter, while the wind grew a sharp edge.

I got slower when I closed in on the camp, getting off Bellatrix a short walk away from the traps.

"-should tell her," a voice I recognized as Rebekah spoke up, "It's his choice, Rebekah," Elijah answered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but after being trained in curiosity, I couldn't really help it. The rest of their conversation didn't tell me what it was all about, but something tells me that it's about Niklaus and me.

There was no one else here, after all. 

What isn't Niklaus telling me?

"Sally, here, I've got something, I was meant to give you," Elijah spoke up as he approached me.

I turned around to see him holding up something that I haven't seen in ages. At least that's what it had felt like.

My bow and arrows.

Jake had taken them when he left to find Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out misspelling Rebekah's name. I think I've fixed everything, but if you see any misspellings I missed, I'd be happy if you'd let me know^^
> 
> Next Update: August 9th


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late because I forgot to upload this yesterday.

"How did you meet my brother?" Rebekah spoke up from next to me as I sat at the campfire that evening.

I paused in cleaning my throwing knives to contemplate a fast answer to that question. After a short silence, I cleared my throat and glanced at her before resuming my cleaning, "I found him locked up in a basement of some witches."

I could hear Niklaus sigh at the shortened version of that story, and Rebekah laughed, "you got caught by witches?" she sounded amused at that information, which confused me shortly since Elijah seemed to know about what happened.

Why didn't she, too?

I was about to question it when Niklaus huffed, "I didn't get caught. I already planned to get out," he retorted, matter-of-factly, as he gave me a slight glare.

Hey! I didn't make fun of you.

I only started it.

"Yeah, sure," Rebekah kept laughing at his dispense, "the big, bad wolf got caught by some low-class witches."

Niklaus didn't seem amused at all of this.

Throughout the exchange, Elijah looked a mix between amused and tempted to stop this bickering. 

I smiled lightly, happy that Niklaus finally got the reunion that he wanted for so long. I'm not sure of their history or why they were separated in the first place, but I'm happy nonetheless.

I finished with my last throwing knife and put them away, "What's that, anyway?" Rebekah asked from beside me as I took off my hidden knife to disassemble it.

"It's a hidden knife," I explained as I turned it around, clicking the safety off before demonstrating it by flicking the hidden switch on the inside, "got a grappling hook, too," I pointed at the trigger on the outside of the knife.

"They gave you this in the brotherhood?" Elijah sounded shocked.

I nodded slowly.

Where else would I get something like this?

eBay?

As if.

"It's custom made. Everyone gets theirs at graduation," I explained as I turned the safety back on to disassemble the blade without the risk of losing a finger. One of our mentors used to joke about that a lot. 

Telling us stories about how people used to lose their fingers to use the knife. 

The exact reason I liked Evie more than her brother. At least she didn't try to scare us all the time.

"Is your bow custom-made, too?" Rebekah suddenly asked, making me pause while swishing over the blade.

"In a way... yes," I started, "It belonged to my mother," I could see Niklaus stiffen, on my other side, as I mentioned the origin of the bow.

"Were they assassins, too?" since she sounded so sincere, I didn't think much about it, but Niklaus and Elijah both seemed uncomfortable with the path this conversation was taking.

I nodded, "but they both died when I was still young," I explained, "I grew up with distant relatives in Kansas... Jake's- my friend's family. They were assassins, as well, so I was brought up in their brotherhood."

I thought for a few seconds, "Actually, you might have seen them on the street. Niklaus said you were all in England while they were still alive," I glanced at her, "though I doubt you'd remember. You must meet too many faces to even remember half of them," I didn't mean to sound rude, but somehow Rebekah's eyes hardened into a glare at my words.

"Is that so, Nik?" she turned her glare toward Niklaus, who seemed highly uncomfortable with the situation, "Yes... But we most likely didn't run into them. London is a big city, with too many people to remember," I nodded at that.

That's what I thought, too, anyway.

It's a shame, really.

If he'd met them, he could at least tell me about them. What they were like and all of the sorts.

I don't even remember how they died. I think the people in the brotherhood told me that it was a housefire, but...

Shouldn't I remember something like that?

I don't even remember how I ended up in America.

Maybe I was just too young to remember anything...

"And you didn't have any living relatives in England?" Rebekah changed the subject back.

Her voice effectively stopped my train of thought, instead focussing on her again, "I mean, if I did, I wouldn't have been sent here, right?" I had never really given it any thought since I just always assumed that my parents had been my only relatives in England, "Not that it would matter, now," I added.

If there had been living relatives, I doubt that they're still alive now.

I doubt anyone else from the brotherhood is still alive, let alone the elders.

* * *

When the night got darker, and everyone was already sleeping, I sat awake, contemplating the decision I just made.

There would be no turning back from this. 

Do I _really_ want this?

After taking another look around, I stood up, walking toward Bellatrix.

It's now or never.

If I don't leave now Jake may be dead by the time the siblings decide to move on.

If I told Niklaus about what I'm about to do, he'd just try and stop me again.

I'd never find Jake at this rate.

He's not going to leave his siblings, and I'm sure they wouldn't want to help me look for someone who _might_ still be alive.

I won't expect them to chase after a ghost with me.

Without making another sound, I slipped Niklaus' duffel bag out my big backpack and placed it near the fireplace, before leading Bellatrix to the edge of the camp.

"Quick, now," I muttered under my breath as I got Bellatrix through the wires I had put up, quickly reassembling them, before getting up in the saddle, leaving the camp behind me.

I don't know how long I was riding until I slowed down to a stop.

The necklace is cold against my skin.

This should be far enough. I doubt Niklaus would even bother looking for me. What happened would be obvious with my absence the next morning.

Somewhere to my left, a twig snapped. As soon as I calmed Bellatrix down, I took a quick look at my surroundings, but I couldn't see anything.

There was nothing there.

Probably just a squirrel or rabbit.

Nonetheless, I got off the saddle to check if I had missed anything.

I took Bellatrix's bridle to make sure she wouldn't just run off without me.

"So you just left without even saying goodbye?" a female voice startled me from behind, "And here I thought you were his friend."

I turned around to face her, but before I could say anything to defend myself, she took a step closer, grabbing my shoulders, "Well then... It doesn't matter if you remember now."

"Remember, Sally," Rebekah spoke with a voice of certainty, and I felt a weird sensation in the back of my head.

* * *

I was woken up by screams. 

Quietly, I made my way out of my room and downstairs, hiding my presence just as my parents taught me to.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I stared at them, lying on the floor. I knew what this must mean. I've seen it before. 

"But-" my vision got blurry, "But you're not-"

"They had a child?" I heard someone whisper from the room next-door and panicked.

I quickly went over to hide in the shadows next to the cupboard. Daddy told me that hiding in the shadows makes you almost invisible if you do it right.

"Niklaus," a stern-sounding voice spoke up, now inside the same room as me, "Yeah," another man suddenly spoke from right in front of me, making me jump in fright.

In the dim light, I tried to use this ability Mommy told me about, but I could only see their rough silhouettes. 

The man in front of me was crouched, seemingly turned to look at me.

Can he see me?

Daddy said it should work.

Did I do it wrong?

As he leaned closer to me, a familiar scent filled my lungs.

The smell of blood.

* * *

"I knew I'd seen you before the moment I saw you in the woods," Rebekah smiled sadly, as I stared at her, shocked at what I saw. What I remembered.

"You- He-" I stumbled back from her, my heart rate speeding up. 

Niklaus had killed my parents.

"I won't hurt you," Rebekah spoke in a soothing voice, and I believed her, "I just wanted you to know the truth about the man you'd been calling a friend," she grabbed my shoulders again as if to help me steady, "A friend, who had been lying to you from the start."

"It's a lot, so the memories won't come back all at once, but you will have flashbacks for a while," she sounded apologetic, "not all of them will be bad," she sighed, "it's your decision if you want to see him again after that."

As soon as I nodded, she was gone with her last words, "I'm sorry," ringing in my head.

* * *

I was trembling. 

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

I couldn't make a sound. They told me not to.

I wanted to go back home. To my Mommy and my Daddy.

I jumped when a man with brown eyes crouched down in front of me. He shushed me and told me that he wouldn't hurt me.

"I give you my word. No harm will come to you," he placed his large hand on my shoulder, and I wanted nothing more than to scream.

But the only thing I could do was let the silent tears fall.

"Sleep now," he said in a firm tone.

* * *

I shuddered as the wind blew past my form on the horse, leaning forward to pat her neck, "We'll find shelter for the coming winter," I tried to comfort her.

She must feel lonely, too. There is no one left who knew her. No one left she could truly trust.

I let out a sigh as I looked around. 

Nothing out of the ordinary.

The necklace was colder than ever before, making shivers run down my spine as a cold, almost empty feeling had set in my chest. I had considered taking it off, but something stopped me. 

Niklaus gave it to me.

I groaned in annoyance.

I was annoyed with myself and my ability to trust the wrong people.

How is it that I still care about something like that?

* * *

When I woke up again, I thought it had all been nothing but a bad dream. I quickly got up and out of bed, realization only hitting me once I reached the hallway beyond the door.

Nothing here seemed familiar.

This wasn't our house.

I froze as I heard someone walking up the stairs.

Fearing that it might be one of the men from yesterday, I quickly went inside the room next to the one I just came out of.

I regretted that decision as soon as I closed the door and turned around.

"Don't scream," the man with the blue eyes said as he stepped closer to me. 

When I tried to open the door to get away, he was already there, holding it closed, "I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was quiet as he crouched down in front of me.

I trembled under his eyes for what felt like hours, until he finally looked away from me, sighing.

"I didn't know they had a child," he said as he looked anywhere but at me.

"They weren't-" I started but stopped as the lump in my throat stopped me.

The man looked at me silently.

"They weren't bad guys," I finally croaked out.

The man's eyes widened as my tears fell.

"Of course, they weren't," he sounded like he didn't know what to say, exactly, "What makes you think they were?"

"Mommy said only the bad guys have to leave us," I sniffled, still trembling. Maybe he just made a mistake. Maybe they could come back.

"Can you bring them back?" I asked, hopeful, "They weren't bad! It was a mistake!"

The man didn't answer but just sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

I teared up again. It's not fair. 

"But... I can make it hurt less... Do you want to forget?" the man asked me as he sat me down on the bed in what I guessed must be his bedroom.

"Forget?" I wiped at my tears again.

"It will take away the pain," he cupped my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

Why aren't I scared?

Shouldn't I be scared of him?

But he told me he wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you want it to stop hurting?" he asked again and I nodded.

* * *

I lined the arrow with the rabbit I saw sniffling about around the trees.

I made sure the string is pulled all the way back to my chin, taking one last deep breath before letting loose, the arrow hitting the rabbit right in its chest, just about where its heart should be.

I quickly got off the saddle, pulled the arrow out of the rabbit's chest before binding it to Bellatrix's saddle, and getting back on.

I've been out here on my own for a few days now. 

The necklace had been cold ever since, the thought of it resulting in a small pang in my chest. He wasn't looking for me.

Maybe he's glad that I'm finally out of his hair.

Or maybe he doesn't want to face me, because Rebekah made me remember everything.

I wasn't even sure whether I actually wanted to face him.

Maybe I just think I want to see him because we've been together for such a long time. Maybe I just want to know why.

Why he didn't tell me.

Don't I deserve to know the truth?

* * *

"Nik!" I laughed as he chased after me in our backyard, Elijah smiling from the back porch as he read a book.

As I was running, I suddenly tripped on something, but Nik was already there before I hit the ground, "Careful, there, Love," he gently put me down on the ground in front of him, "Now, I've got something for you," my eyes lit up at that, "but-" 

My face fell immediately. There's always a 'but.'

"You need to take your bath first," I started pouting, staring up at him.

"I don't wanna."

Nik laughed happily as he picked me up, "Yes, you do. Elijah is making dinner while you take your bath," he offered as we neared Elijah, who looked up from his book at the mention of his name. When his eyes landed on us, he smiled, "Let's pick out some clothes for you."

"Lijah!" I reached out to him from over Nik's shoulder, "Help!" Elijah laughed at my frantic squeals as he made his way to the kitchen, "Lijah!" before I knew it, we were upstairs in my room.

Nik set me down on the small cupboard and picked out a few T-shirts and shorts that he presented to me, asking me what I would like to wear.

As he held them up, I thought about it, swinging my legs against the cupboard as I did so, "That one," I said, pointing to the one with weird symbols on it.

"Alright, let's get you all cleaned up."

* * *

When I didn't remember him killing my parents, I actually liked him. Looked up to him, even. 

I still can't believe it. Even though I know it is, it's hard to believe it to be true.

'He didn't know.'

'He didn't recognize me.'

That's what I keep telling myself, but deep down, I knew he did. He recognized me, and that's why he didn't kill me upon sight.

Why didn't he kill me, though?

Didn't he think about the possibility of me finding out about it? Did he plan on leaving me in the dark this whole time?

Did he just stick with me because he felt responsible for me after making me an orphan?

Somehow, I didn't like the thought of that possibility even one bit.

Though, it would explain why he hadn't been looking for me.

I'm sure that, if he did look for me, I wouldn't be alone right now.

I just wish he'd told me. I deserve to know what happened to my parents.

* * *

"You have to eat those, too," Nik reached over to push the vegetables closer to me with his knife.

"I don't like them," I whined as I pushed them away again, "They're bitter."

"You have to eat them if you want your present," he chimed happily and I frowned, "but you said, I only have to take a bath!" I complained, unhappy at this turn of events.

"Sally, eat your greens, sweetie," Elijah spoke up from across the table as he kept reading, "But, Lijah-"

I stopped when he looked up at me and instead went to eating quietly.

I don't want him to be angry with me.

My face scrunched up at the bitter taste, and Nik laughed at my expense.

That night, Nik and I were outside. I was lying on the ground while he sat on the porch, doing whatever.

"There's Orion!" I exclaimed, pointing up at the stars above me.

"That's not Orion," Niklaus said, suddenly lying next to me, looking at the stars as well, "That's the little bear."

"Doesn't look like a bear," I frowned, "It must be Orion. Daddy's book said that it has three stars in a row," I concluded.

Nik laughed lightly, "and that over there," he pointed upward and I strained my eyes to see where he was pointing, "that is the big bear. It watches over the little one and protects it," he looked at me as I furrowed my brows.

When I turned to him, he was smiling at me, "I don't see it."

"You will," he smiled almost sadly before sitting up again, "It's late. Let's get you tucked in and tomorrow," he smiled, "You'll get your present."

I frowned lightly, "Why not today?" I felt a little disappointed. I thought I would get it straight away.

"Patience, Love," Nik hummed as he picked me off the ground, making his way inside again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: August 30th


	4. Four

"What is it?" I asked, excitedly jumping around as Nik walked out of his bedroom again, "Just wait," he laughed, "let's go outside, first," he grabbed my outstretched hand as he walked toward the stairs again.

"What's in it?" I asked again, as I stretched to look inside the bag Nik was holding up. Out of the reach of my eyes.

"It's a surprise," he laughed lightly.

I couldn't wait as we went out into our backyard again, pulling at Nik's arm to make him walk faster.

When we were finally outside, I couldn't contain my excitement any longer and tried to jump on Nik to get a better look at what's in the bag, but he just held it up higher so I couldn't reach it.

"Now, Sally," Nik stopped and turned to look at me, "what I'm about to give to you is not a toy."

I frowned slightly, confused.

If not a toy, then what is it?

* * *

I came upon a road and frowned. Was I here before? Is this further up the road where we broke down?

I quickly crossed it, carefully examining my surroundings.

I couldn't see any walkers, but that doesn't mean I'm safe here. Nowhere is safe anymore.

Bellatrix neighed nervously, which made me slightly cautious, and scan the surroundings more carefully, but, still, I couldn't see anything.

There's nothing here.

At least not yet.

* * *

"A bow?" I held it carefully. Mommy and Daddy had those, too.

But they looked different.

"Yes, it's custom-made," he said as I kept looking at the bow, trying to hold it properly.

I saw Mommy hold hers.

"Here, you hold it like this," Nik crouched down beside me and took a plastic arrow out of a quiver. He helped me pull the string back, "hold the string with the tips of your fingers, and make sure you pull the string back to your chin," my arm quivered slightly at the pressure when he let go. 

"Line the arrow with your eye. Focus on where you want to hit." 

Just as he finished, my hand slipped from the string, and the arrow rapidly flew off toward the back, it took weird turns in the air before neatly landing on the ground, not too far away from us.

"Here try it," Nik gave me another arrow, and I fumbled with it for a few seconds before I managed to clip it to the string as he had before. I tried to pull the string back as he did before, but I had problems reaching back as far as he did.

"Hold your elbow a little higher," Nik pushed my elbow up, causing me to slip from the string, making the arrow fly off again.

"You'll get it in time," he said, patiently, handing me another arrow.

I already didn't feel like it anymore, but I didn't want to make him angry with me, so I clipped the arrow to the string again, before lifting the bow up, and pulling the string back again.

This time, I tried to make sure that my elbow was higher than last time, and I barely reached back to my chin, before holding it there, trying to aim.

"Don't hold it too long. Take a deep breath, and release the string," Nik advised, and I did as told. When I released the string, it didn't fall to the ground immediately as it did before, but rather, it flew several meters before losing height, the tip getting stuck in the ground.

That got me excited, and I hurriedly accepted the next arrow from Nik.

"Try to relax your arms before releasing the string."

* * *

I looked down at the bow in my hands and sighed.

Bellatrix neighed behind me.

It was currently night-time, and I was still too cautious to fall asleep just yet. Opting to just sit at the campfire for a while longer.

I put up some traps again, but I still wasn't used to being on my own again.

It's been several weeks already. Maybe months, even. 

It's hard to tell time without a watch... Maybe Dale was right.

I sighed, looking around. I was all alone, safe for Bellatrix, while the night crept up on me.

It was my decision to leave, I shouldn't be so worked up about the fact that Niklaus hasn't even tried to catch up. 

I guess there was a small part of me that had hoped he would, which is ridiculous, considering I didn't even say 'goodbye'.

Who am I to judge him for not going after me, if I had been the one to leave in the first place?

Plus, he and Elijah were responsible for my parents' death, telling me that they died on a mission and that I shouldn't feel sad about it. I know I agreed to Niklaus taking the pain away, but I was a child.

I would've needed time to process it, sure. I might've even grown to hate both Niklaus and Elijah, but that's my right to do so.

My parents didn't do anything wrong.

Maybe I shouldn't have been such a trusting child.

And now... I'm not even sure whether I'd be capable of hating Niklaus... even if I wanted to.

* * *

"Try not to aim for too long," Elijah spoke up from behind me, and when I released the string to look at him, he was back to reading his book. As though he had never looked up in the first place.

I frowned slightly, turning to Nik, who was standing beside me, "how would he know I aimed for too long anyway? He isn't even looking," I whispered.

"The lack of sounds from the arrow hitting the target told me," Elijah sighed as he flipped the page.

I stopped myself from scoffing. Elijah doesn't like it when I act rude in any way, so instead, I turned back to Nik, "How'd he hear me? We're at least twenty meters away," I argued, but Nik just motioned for me to be quiet and concentrate on the task at hand.

I sighed. He could at least help me out here.

"I've been at this for hours today. I know how to shoot an arrow," I threw my hand up in exasperation, "I think I've gained enough practice in these past years."

Nik didn't say anything but merely took another arrow, handing it to me.

"Keep going. These targets aren't moving," at least he didn't sound condescending. 

'Other than someone else around here' I thought, glancing at Elijah, who was looking up at me and Nik. I refrained from jumping at that. I didn't expect him to actually pay attention to what I'm doing.

I sighed, barely taking aim this time, which resulted in the arrow hitting the target a little further to the left than usual.

That wouldn't have happened if I had been able to aim properly.

I gave Nik a look that conveyed that exact thought, and he sighed, "Look, you know why we're teaching you, right?" he asked as he held out his hand for the bow.

I nodded, "Because..." I paused, before shaking my head, "I don't."

"We won't always be here to take care of you," Nik grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him, "If you're going to join the brotherhood. You need to learn how to fight."

"But what if I don't want to be an assassin?" I protested, "You know what it did to my parents!" I took the bow back from him.

He didn't say anything.

* * *

Rustling.

Twigs snapping.

Snarling.

I jumped up, hurrying toward Bellatrix to make sure she was safe before I went toward the sounds, praying that she wouldn't run away in the meantime.

I gripped the handle of my dagger firmly as I counted from afar.

At least five.

Hopefully, no more than that.

It's a shame that they stumble so much. It's hard to hit them with throwing knives. Especially if it's dark like this. If I didn't know how to use this ability, I'd be screwed.

* * *

"And she has the ability, you say?" 

"Yes, I'm fairly certain," Elijah answered.

They've been talking in there for what feels like hours.

"Nik... Do you really have to leave?" I felt tears threatening to spill as I gripped the sleeve of his jacket tighter, "Sally," he started, but I interrupted him, "I promise I won't complain anymore, just... Please don't go..."

"It wouldn't be safe for you to stick with us. You'll be safe here, I promise," he placed his hands on my shoulders and crouched down slightly so he'd be on eye-level with me.

"They won't let anything happen to you."

"That's what my parents said, too. Please, I'll be safe with you, two," I shook my head vigorously, "I won't bother you, I promise. You won't even know I'm there," I tried to get him to keep me around, but to no avail.

He already made up his mind.

All he could do was make it easier for me.

And him, too.

"Am I never going to see you again?" my voice was quiet as I looked at him through my tears.

"..." Nik didn't answer, but pulled something out of his jacket pocket, handing it to me, "Take this. If you ever need me, I'll be there."

I grabbed the pendant close to my chest, trembling slightly.

* * *

The first one fell fairly quickly, as I made my way around the remaining four, taking them down, one by one. Quickly pulling the dagger back out of their skulls as soon as it was inside.

By the time the last one fell, I was slightly out of breath. You don't know how much you need a team until you don't have it anymore.

I didn't get to rest, though, as snarling sounded from right behind me.

"Watch out!" Before I could turn around, I was pushed to the ground, a painful groan sounding above me before another body fell to the ground.

* * *

"Jake! Wait up!" I whisper-shouted after the boy as I quickly sneaked after him.

"Hurry up!" was his reply, as he was already out the door.

I nearly tripped over him as I saw him lying on the ground in the middle of the grass field.

I fell down beside him and stared in awe at the twinkling lights above us.

Every other night, we would sneak out like this, running around and just gazing at the stars like this.

I felt overcome with a sense of nostalgia as a voice rung in my head, "that's the little bear," I jumped up, holding my head in pain, "and that over there... That's the big bear. It watches over the little one and protects it."

I wiped the stinging tears away, rubbing my temples.

'What was that?'

"Sally? Are you okay?" Jake asked from next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... Just a headache..." I muttered as I turned to look at him, "I'm fine," I smiled, laying back down.

As soon as Jake was lying beside me, my smile fell and I frowned. 

Whose voice was that?

I tightly grasped the necklace my father gave me in my hand, shuddering in the light breeze. 

* * *

"Jake?!" I jumped back to my feet, throwing my arms around him in shock, "You're alive!"

His laugh sounded strained as he returned the hug, "I guess I am."

"Come, you have to meet someone," I pushed him toward camp, only stopping once we were in front of the horse.

"Jake, this is Bellatrix. Bellatrix, this is Jake," I introduced them to each other, greeted by a quiet neighing from Bellatrix and a small, hesitant greeting from Jake.

"Where-" I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes fell on the arm he was cradling.

"When did that happen?" I asked, frantically as I grabbed his arm to examine his hand that had a huge bite-mark.

"We need to cut it off!" I went to go to get my machete, but Jake stopped me, "Don't. It's fine," he started but I scoffed, "Fine? This will kill you. We should get rid of it," I stated, already turning around again when he spoke up again, "I don't care."

I stared up at him, dumbfounded, "W-what?"

"I mean-" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "it wouldn't matter..." he pulled his sleeve up, revealing a scratch, "That's already a few hours old."

I was filled with a weird sense of nostalgia.

I stumbled back to the campfire, sitting down.

I was too late.

Again.

* * *

"How are you so good already? Didn't you say your parents didn't teach you much?" Jake whined beside me as we both went to retrieve our arrows. While mine all miraculously hit the target, Jake barely hit it four times out of ten.

"I don't know..." I shrugged, "I guess they must've taught me well in the short amount of time."

Jake huffed, "Are you excited?" he changed the topic, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"About what?"

"The mission!" he exclaimed and my confusion only heightened, "Evie says we're going to attend our first mission in a few days!" he chirped happily.

Evie and her brother, Jacob, were our mentors. They're twins, but they couldn't be more different. While Jacob likes to charge into battle head-first, Evie likes to take a more methodical approach, which is why I like training with her more, than I do with Jacob.

Jake, on the other hand, prefers Jacob over Evie.

"You may be better in distance-combat, but I'm definitely better in close-combat!" he grinned, and I felt a grin of my own stretch over my face.

"Oh, yeah?" I took a fighting stance in front of him, laying my bow and arrows to the side, "Come at me, then!" I challenged him, playfully.

* * *

"How long-" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "How long do you think-" I couldn't finish the question as I looked away from Jake.

I spent all this time, trying to look for him, but still, I was too late.

I took too long.

"I don't know," he answered. At least the fever hadn't started yet, "Could be days..." he trailed off as he shuffled next to me.

I rubbed at my eyes, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. 

This is just cruel.

"Let's go," I stood up, shocking Jake in the process, "Go where?"

"Away from here. I'm not gonna let you die in the middle of nowhere. There are some people I want you to meet," I cleared my throat, "They should be somewhere around here... Probably."

* * *

I groaned in pain as I sat up, holding my cheek, "Okay... Okay, you win," I grinned up at Jake, before wincing as I rubbed my sleeve against the cut on my cheek.

"Told you so!" he holstered his weapons, grinning triumphantly, "How's your cheek feeling?" he asked in a mocking tone, at which I snorted.

"It's fine, thanks for your concern," I replied, sarcastically.

"Here, let this winner help you up," he held out his hand and for a second, I was tempted to pull him to the ground, but I ultimately decided against it.

"Gee... Thanks, master," I accepted his hand, bowing to him mockingly after he pulled me to my feet.

"Of course," his grin was infectious, as I grinned with him.

"Slacking off again, Smith? Anderson?" we both jumped as Jacob was crouching down to our height. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere, grinning at us, "You lost again?" he pointed at my cheek and I swatted his hand away, playfully.

"I went easy on him," a smug look went over my face as I looked from Jacob to Jake, "he needs the boost of his ego. Beating a girl," Jake scoffed at that, "What girl?" he looked around and even behind Jacob and me, mockingly.

I scowled at him, playfully punching him.

"Now," Jacob spoke up, catching both our attention, "as much as I enjoy the two of you bonding here," Jake and I made sounds of protest at that, but Jacob continued before either of us could say anything, "Evie would have my head if she knew I let you slack off when I was in charge of your training today," he cleared his throat, standing back up, "With that being said... Let's see how your archery has improved over the last few months," Jacob motioned for us to grab our bows and present to him what we've learned so far.

I had always been good at target practice with the bow. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I just assumed that it must've come naturally to me. 

* * *

"This is weird," Jake panted from behind me, "we haven't run into any walkers since what? A few days at least," he felt burning hot on my back. 

The fever must've started already.

"A few hours at most," I mumbled. It's morning already, meaning we rode all night long.

"Pretty sure it's been longer than that," he persisted, and I sighed.

I suddenly spotted something that caught my interest, and slowed Bellatrix down slightly, to get a better look at what's in front of us.

"A prison?" I mumbled, raising an eyebrow at the building in the distance.

Figuring that it'd be worth a shot, I got Bellatrix to go faster again.

If they came through here, they must've gone there. It seems like it'd be one of the safest places in the apocalypse. No breaking in, or out.

* * *

"This is it," Evie stated, "let's see how advanced your abilities are."

"Try to determine who we're here for," Jacob continued for her, already looking around and seeming excited about the situation.

Jake and I glanced at each other before looking down at the building in front of ours. He should be in there. Somewhere seemingly safe, preferably.

"There," Jake and I said at the same time, pointing at a window in the middle of the second level. The man in there looked awfully close to the man that was described to us.

He's a mayor.

A templar.

He's been misleading city funds into his personal bank account, spending it on the black market.

"Good," Evie and Jacob smiled at us, "Now, how do we get in there?" Evie asked as Jacob was busy, staring at the man with an indescribable intensity.

Jake and I looked around once more. There was a door on the ground level. It seemed to be unlocked, as people kept entering without the use of keys.

Too risky.

A window just under the man's office was open. No one seemed to be in that room, "That window," I pointed out as Jake just raised his finger to point at it, closing his mouth dramatically, glaring at me, "I was about to say that."

"Good job," Evie praised, "Now, you go first. We'll be right behind you," she turned to look at her brother, "won't we, Jacob?" she sounded stern as Jabob jumped slightly, "Uh... Yeah, sure," he said, startled, but also a little disappointed.

* * *

There was still a good distance between us and the prison when I slowed Bellatrix down, approaching the building cautiously. There's still a chance that they're not here.

"Do you know this place?" Jake's voice sounded strained as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

I shook my head, "No... But I have a feeling some friends of mine will be here," I replied, concentrating on the building in the distance.

A few silhouettes were walking around. They weren't stumbling, so that's good news, at least.

A bullet hit the ground next to Bellatrix and I had to hold on with all my strength to not get thrown off, Jake not making it easier, as he nearly slipped off.

Bellatrix galloped past the huge fence and I strained to get her to slow down again, hushing her.

As soon as she stood still, I got off the horse, and, grabbing the bridle I made my way back around the fence, holding my hands up in surrender.

As I got closer to the tower I saw two figures, one of which must've shot at us, "We're not here to hurt anyone!" I called up after taking a quick look around to make sure there are no walkers nearby. Someone walked down the stairs inside the watchtower.

"I'm looking for my friends," as soon as those words left my mouth, the door swung open and out came a familiar face, "Sal!" Dean's voice boomed over toward me and Jake.

"Open the gates!" another shout rang out, and I was quickly enveloped in a tight embrace as soon as he made his way outside, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," I laughed happily, "Let's get inside, first. Sam would want to see you, too," he sounded excited as he grabbed my free hand to pull me after him.

* * *

"We don't have to leave for at least another hour," Jacob chimed as we lost the guards, "I'm gonna have some fun," as soon as he said those words, he was already gone.

Evie sighed deeply, "Typical..."

Jake and I exchanged slightly confused glances. Where was he going to have fun?

And more importantly. 

Why didn't he take us with him?

"There are still a few things to take care of," Evie stated, "Come. We'll collect the reward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 20th


	5. Five

"So..." Dean started, the gate already closed behind us, I hummed in thought, "so..." I repeated.

Sam, who had helped with opening and closing the gate, now came running toward us, too, engulfing me in a bearhug, "Good to see you again."

"You, too," I mumbled as he let go.

"A horse?" Castiel suddenly spoke up from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"Um... Yeah. Bellatrix," I introduced her, and Cas frowned, "Why would you name her that way? Wasn't Bellatrix evil?" he tilted his head in confusion, his face scrunching up just slightly.

I snorted, "How would you..." I stopped myself from asking, as I remembered what Dean mentioned a while ago.

Metatron did it.

"Um... Well, you see, the name is engraved in her saddle. I didn't name her that way," I explained, "or at least I don't think I did," I added, quietly.

"How have you been?" Dean cleared his throat, changing the topic. 

"I've been... good," I smile at him, happy to see him again, "it's good to see you again. How were all of you? Are the others here, too?" I turned the question over to him, and, suddenly, he frowned deeply, looking almost angry.

"That reminds me..." he started in a low voice, "What the hell were you thinking?" he seemed to try hard not to shout at me, "I meet up with Cas and Sam, and they tell me that you jumped out of a car! A _fucking moving_ car!" he threw his hands up for emphasis.

He didn't give me the chance to reply, much less explain myself as he continued.

"Are you out of your mind?" he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

I shook my head, but I feel it doesn't do much to stop Dean.

"Niklaus was still there..." I mumbled, "I couldn't just leave him there..." I trailed off toward the end. It wouldn't matter now, anyway.

We went separate ways.

"That reminds me," Sam spoke up, "Where is he?" he asked, confused, "You were nearly inseparable before," he added.

"Oh... Right," I scratched the back of my head, trying and failing to pretend that his absence had slipped my mind, "We kind of went separate ways a few weeks or so ago... After we found his siblings," I didn't want to tell them what I remember now. It doesn't really matter, anyway. My parents have been long dead. 

This is solely between Niklaus and me.

And maybe Elijah, too.

"He left you?" Dean sounded almost angry.

I looked up at him, confused. Isn't he supposed to, like, hate Niklaus?

"No... Not exactly," I cleared my throat, "I kind of just left in the middle of the night to find Jake," my eyes lit up at that.

That's right.

"Which reminds me," I stopped Dean, who had already opened his mouth to say something, "I've got someone I want you all to meet," I smiled brightly as I went back to Bellatrix's side, helping the man up in the saddle to get down.

"Jake, these people are my friends," I started as we stood in the small circle again, "Dean, Sam, and Castel," I pointed at each one individually.

"This is Jake," I motioned to the man stood beside me, shaking slightly, as I made eye contact with Dean.

"Hi, um," Sam cleared his throat, "are you okay? You seem cold," his question made the blood in my veins run cold, and I looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

'It's winter. He's just cold,' is what I wanted to say, but I knew that wouldn't be such a great idea...

Lying about his... Condition.

"He... kind of got scratched before we ran into each other..." my voice was small but just loud enough so that they could still hear me.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they kept looking from Jake to me, "he... what?" Dean sputtered, "And you took him here?" he lowered his voice.

"What else was I gonna do? Leave him to die on his own?" I scowled, "This way, at least he won't need to become... One of them," I frowned.

A sympathetic look crossed over Sam's face, but Dean still seemed to need his time to process this new information.

"Right... Of course..." he muttered as he ran his hands down his face. I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded along the lines of, "son of a bitch," as he turned away from us, pacing slightly.

"Where did you find Bellatrix?" Cas asked, seemingly out of nowhere, abruptly changing the topic again.

"We... Nik and-" I cleared my throat, "Niklaus and I found her alone on a field, surrounded by walkers. I decided we couldn't just leave her like that," I answered, hoping my slip up went unnoticed. I've spent too much time in my memories these past few weeks. Or maybe even months? Who even knows anymore?

Cas nodded at that, walking past me and to the horse. 

Angels are weird...

I exchanged a look with Dean, who just shook his head, shrugging.

"So... Niklaus," Dean started again, "he didn't follow you?" he frowned when I shook my head, "How can you be so sure?"

I sighed, pulling out the necklace Niklaus gave me, "According to Niklaus, this pendant will glow and grow warm when he's nearby," I explained, catching Cas' attention as he walked back over to our circle, "but it's been cold ever since I left."

Cas held out his hand for the pendant, "Can I see that for a second?" I nodded and held out the necklace for him to take, however, as soon as his hand touched the pendant, a shrieking pain went through my arm and guessing by the way Cas reacted, he felt it, too.

I dropped the necklace in shock as I examined my hand.

There was nothing there.

As the pain subsided quickly I looked up at Cas, who was examining a burn mark on his palm. 

Exactly where the pendant had touched his skin.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I stared at his hand in shock before my eyes went down to the necklace on the ground.

I crouched down to pick it back up, and suddenly Jake spoke up, "Isn't that the necklace you lost?" we all stared at him, confused.

"I lost a necklace?" he nodded at my question, "on our first mission alone," he cleared his throat, "you said you got it from a friend before you moved to Kansas."

When I didn't say anything, he continued, "I burned myself on it just like he did," Jake held up his unhurt hand and revealed a burn mark on his palm.

I frowned. I knew he had that, but I always thought it was because something happened on a mission or something.

I looked at the necklace in my hand. It _did_ look oddly familiar, but I always thought it was because I've had it for years now.

My eyes narrowed. I _remember_ that Niklaus gave me a necklace when we parted all those years ago...

But it didn't look anything like this... At least I don't think it did. The pendant was a different shape and color... I think...

Maybe I just missed drawing the connection between the two. They may look different but the magic in them seems to be the same.

I was about to question him further, but he suddenly collapsed.

* * *

"Here, let me help you," Jake spoke up as he took my duffel bag from my hands, "what's in here?" he huffed, playfully, "Bricks?" I punched his back lightly as we made our way up the stairs, "Just clothes!"

He snorted as he threw his bag on the bed on the far side of our shared bedroom, "For what? A month?" a playful grin was adorning his face as he emptied my bag's contents on my bed, "It's really just clothes..." he mumbled as he pushed a few things to the side.

"Stop that!" I blushed slightly, taking the bra that he picked up out of his hands again, before throwing a T-shirt over it. 

"What's that?" he picked something up, but just as I was about to snap at him, he dropped it again, holding his hand in pain.

I grabbed his hand, opening it. 

It's burned.

"What the hell was that?" he pulled his hand away from me and pointed at something lying on my pile of clothes. My eyes followed where he was pointing.

A necklace?

I felt as though I had seen it before. An invisible force compelled me to reach for it. Edging me to pick it up, but Jake stopped me, "Wait! What if it burns you, too?" I rolled my eyes at him, picking the necklace up.

It's cold.

I glanced at Jake's hand.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" I stared at Lori in awe as she stepped into the cell Jake and I got. She smiled at me as I turned away from the sleeping Jake to properly greet her.

"It's been a while. I'm glad you're all okay," I came to a stop in front of her and was surprised as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to have you back again," she smiled, pulling away slightly, "You gave us all a scare when Sam told us you jumped off the car," she had a scolding look in her eyes, and I could barely keep up eye contact.

"Yeah... Niklaus gave me that speech as well... Sorry about that," I scratched the back of my head at my sad excuse of an apology.

She looked as though she wanted to say something, so I interrupted her, "Since when are you pregnant?" I grinned at her.

Changing the topic now might prove to be the right course of action.

I don't trust myself right now when it comes to the topic of Niklaus. Who knows what I might blurt out by accident. 

Even if it's just the tone of my voice that betrays me.

"A few months," she replied, smiling back at me, "I found out at the green's farm... I thought everyone knew?" she frowned lightly, but I shook my head, "Probably wasn't around at the time..."

I was in the surrounding woods more often than not, so it's not really a surprise to me that I wasn't aware of her pregnancy.

"Congratulations!" she smiled at that, before pointing somewhere to the left of my room, "Rick wanted to talk to you," she said.

I glanced at Jake, who looked to be burning up, as he was lying on the bed.

Before I could protest in any way, Lori placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll watch over him," she assured me, "if anything happens, I'll call you," she added as I kept hesitating.

I remained a few more seconds, before nodding, finally, "Thank you."

It's about time I greet this camp's leader, anyway. Seems like a lot has changed since I last saw them. 

Shane isn't here, either.

* * *

I glanced around, playing with the necklace around my neck.

The pendant was oddly warm right now. It was usually rather cold, but maybe it was just because of the sun shining down on it for so long. 

It looked a little brighter, too, but that might just be the lighting playing tricks on my vision.

I had kept it around my neck ever since it had seemed to burn Jake's hand.

I didn't want that to happen to anyone else but was also hoping to find out the reason behind what happened. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted my target, quickly pushing the necklace back under my shirt.

James Smith.

He was known for his huge charity events. What they didn't know was that he used his position of influence, to fund the black market. Selling guns is not necessarily a crime, but he also invested in the human trafficking scene. 

All those missing people.

Who would suspect the men known for their charitable work?

Jake was currently following his brother, Marcus, who was the CEO of a big company that has influence in all of Kansas, along with most other states.

I followed James Smith with my eyes until he arrived at a crossroads. He was greeting people left and right as he made his way to, presumably, his office.

I had been following him for at least a week now, so I expected him to make a turn right, like last time around this time of day, but, instead, he went straight.

I frowned as I followed after him, keeping a safe distance as he crossed the road.

Not his office, then.

I cursed under my breath as he walked around a corner. I sped up slightly, afraid to lose him at a time like this, but managed to see him walk into a building at the far side of the alleyway.

I hid around the corner, checking my records on the building he went into.

It was one of the few buildings marked as a factory.

I frowned.

This must be it. 

I send my coordinates to Jake in case things go south, before turning around. I was about to walk further into the alleyway, but instead, ran straight into a broad chest.

I stumbled back slightly, quickly apologizing, "Sorry, Sir, I didn't see you there, sorry," I could feel the sweat run down my neck.

'Please don't be a human-trafficking-guy' I prayed as I looked up to meet the stranger's eyes.

I frowned. He looked oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but... have we met before?" 

He shook his head, but somehow, I felt he wasn't telling the truth.

"No, sorry," he spoke in a British accent, "what are you doing out here, all alone?" he asked, and I frowned at him.

"I'm waiting for a friend," I responded, hoping that he'd leave. He doesn't look harmful, but his presence could mess with the mission, so I'd rather have him out of the way.

"A friend?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Here?" I frowned at him.

"Yes. Here," I repeated, about to turn away, when the door at the far end of the alley opened again.

Shit.

Without thinking, I grabbed the man's sleeve, pulling him deeper into the corner that I had been hiding in.

"What-?" I shushed him, motioning for him to stay quiet, as footsteps came approaching us.

I focused on the person approaching.

It was, indeed, James Smith.

This had been my opportunity to find their base, and this guy nearly ruined that for me.

* * *

"Rick!" I called after the man as I hurried to catch up to him. 

"Lori said you wanted to talk to me?" I didn't waste any time to get to the point, and he nodded, motioning for me to follow him, and, with one last glance toward Jake's cell, I did.

I'm sure, he'll be fine... We haven't been here for long.

He might still have a few days...

If I'm lucky.

"You know how to hunt, right?" he asked straight away, and I nodded in affirmation, "Good. This winter will be hard. I need you and Daryl to hunt together," we stopped in front of Daryl, who looked up at the mention of his name.

He looked at Rick, confused.

Did Rick even talk to him before calling for me?

When Rick's eyes went to me, I nearly jumped at how sudden he turned to me, "will you do it?" he asked.

Do what?

I must've looked confused because Daryl spoke up, "hunting."

Oh. That.

I nodded, "sure."

"Good," he turned and picked up a box, "You'll need this," he handed me the box that was containing my bow and arrows, along with my throwing knives and machete.

"What? Now?" he nodded, before just walking off, leaving me with Daryl.

I sighed, "I'll go get changed," I told Daryl before walking off again.

* * *

"Who was that?" the man asked as James Smith was out of earshot.

I sent him a glare, "You should leave."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "and how old exactly are you to tell me what to do?" his smile was probably meant to be playful, but all I wanted to do was slap it right off his face.

"14," I grumbled after a few seconds of silence, "not that it'd matter, because you still need to leave," I stood back up to walk down the alleyway. Toward the door, James Smith walked out of.

"Yeah, sure, kid," he said, as he followed me out the corner we hid in. He was quick to catch up to me, "so... Who was that? You know him?" I sent him another glare over my shoulder, which only made his grin widen.

"Just asking," he held up his hands in mock surrender, "I could help you, you know?" he offered, but I only let out a prolonged sigh, "With all due respect, Sir, I don't need your help," I muttered as I came to a stop mere meters away from the door.

I watched the guards standing behind the door, trying to listen for anything they might be saying.

"Will you go in?" the man broke the silence, and I hushed him again.

I looked up the side of the building, looking for another entrance, and spotted a window, a few floors up. 

What a conveniently-placed window... 

What was the architect thinking?

I looked around further. The building was made out of concrete. I wouldn't be able to climb up there. I let out a sigh.

"You need a hand?" I groaned internally, as I glanced back at the man beside me.

"Sir-" I started, but I barely managed to finish this one word, as the man interrupted me.

"I'm not leaving," he stated, "I have a personal interest in seeing an end to the things James Smith and his brother do in their free time," his gaze hardened slightly, as he offered me a hand.

"Let's work together in this," he smiled confidently.

"How do I know, you're not one of them?" I asked, suspiciously. He _did_ look familiar, after all. 

Maybe he's one of them, trying to trick me.

"You'll just have to give it a shot. Either way, I'm not leaving," he smiled almost charmingly, as he waited for me to respond.

I glanced between his hand and his face a few times before reluctantly agreeing.

If the brotherhood finds out about this... I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: October 11th


	6. Six

With the help of the man, the two guards were unconscious in barely any time at all.

I quickly scanned the floor we're on, before motioning him to be quiet, as we made our way through the building.

James wasn't here at the moment, but that didn't mean the head behind all this wasn't. My goal is to stop human trafficking around here, along with those in control.

And something told me that James and his brother were not even close to being the masterminds behind this organization.

The halls were mostly empty. Safe for a few guards, that we got rid off almost as soon as we spotted them.

"Help us!" 

"I have a wife and kids!"

"Please! They already killed Josh!"

The pleads for help were endless, as the man and I walked into what seemed to be the room where they keep their cargo.

I bit the inside of my lips as I tried to think of a way to get them out, quickly, while shushing them, "Shh... You need to keep quiet, or they'll hear you," I spoke in a low voice as I walked closer to the bars that kept them locked up.

Some of them got quiet, but a few were still calling out to us for help, and my patience was quickly wearing thin, "Keep quiet, or we'll have to leave you!" I hissed at them.

The wrong idea, as it turns out.

"No! Please don't leave us here! You don't know what they're doing to us, please!" a man who seemed to be in his thirties, pleaded loudly.

I quickly shushed him, "I won't leave you! just be quiet for me, will you?" I tried to sound soothing but to no avail.

"Keep quiet," the stranger walked up behind me and spoke in a confident voice.

It got quiet after that, and I looked at him, shocked.

How did he manage that?

Sensing my question, he turned to look at me, smirking, "magic," he wiggled his fingers in front of my face, and I swatted them away.

"Nik," he held out his hand, "my name," he clarified, as I didn't move or respond.

"Sally..." my response was hesitant as I shook his hand.

Why did his name sound so familiar?

"Pleasure to meet you, Sally," his smirk turned into a somewhat genuine smile before we were interrupted by footsteps walking down the hallway. Toward the cells.

Shit.

I looked around, quickly, before pulling Nik into one of the bigger closets, careful not to get either of us impaled by the amounts of knives and even axes in here.

I held my breath as I heard someone walk inside the room. I was crouching almost motionless, as I watched the person stop in front of the metal bars, reaching into their pocket, and pulling out...

A key.

I looked toward the hallway...

Nothing.

Without thinking further, I quietly opened the door, staying low as I crept up behind the man.

I motioned toward the 'prisoners' to stay quiet, as I grabbed the hilt of my dagger tighter.

Before the man even knew I was there, I jumped up, grabbing one arm around his neck as I stabbed the dagger through his eye.

The man thumped to the ground as I stumbled back slightly, bending down to pull the dagger back out of his skull.

I cleaned the dagger on his pants before sheathing it again, crouching down beside his body and picking up the keys that he had dropped.

"Now," I turned to the prisoners as I stood back up, "don't make a sound."

* * *

The gates closed behind Daryl and me as we made our way further into the forest.

We didn't communicate much, except for the occasional motion toward a rabbit or squirrel.

It took us a while, but ten rabbits and several squirrels later, I found tracks of a deer that had been passing through here not too long ago.

I quickly stopped Daryl and was already following the trail when I pointed it out to him. 

If we brought back a deer, that'd help out tremendously.

We followed the track for several hours before we could take to much as a glimpse on the deer, killing a few more squirrely and rabbits on our way. At least we have a back-up if the deer had turned out to be a failure.

Daryl suddenly stopped me, pointing somewhere in front of us. 

There it was.

The deer.

I took another arrow from my quiver, glancing at Daryl, who motioned me to stay low as he crept closer to the deer.

I quietly followed after him, as I readied myself, lifting bow and arrow to aim for its chest. I quietly waited for Daryl's 'go' as I crouched beside him.

He grunted quietly enough so only I would hear, and motioned with his crossbow. That must be my cue.

I nodded, drawing back and letting loose as soon as Daryl nodded his head.

My arrow hit just underneath Daryl's, the deer jumping up and running away, though, not as fast as it usually might've been.

We lost sight of the deer at times but slowed down as soon as we spotted it again, leaving another two more arrows in its chest before it collapsed.

The sun had already begun to set by the time we had the deer halfway back to the prison. Daryl was carrying more than I was, considering how he was slightly taller than me. I was on high alert as I kept glancing around to see if any walkers were passing by.

"Use ya ears," Daryl rasped beside me, and I turned to look at him. He seemed to be calm as we kept walking on.

'Use my ears, huh?' 

I looked forward again and, instead of looking around like I'd usually do, I tried to focus more on the sounds around me.

There were so many sounds. It's hard to keep track of what's what.

Leaves, rustling in the wind.

Owls, hooting in the distance.

A scratching sound somewhere to our left. Maybe a squirrel scratching against a tree while climbing it? 

Do squirrels do that?

A twig snapping.

My head flew in that direction.

Just a rabbit.

I let out a sigh as Daryl snorted beside me, "there's nothin' around here."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. How can he stay so calm outside in the woods full of walkers?

In the middle of the night, too.

'You wouldn't be this nervous with Niklaus around,' my subconscious decided to remind me.

A frown broke out on my features.

I don't need him.

I'll be just fine without him.

* * *

I had Nik bring the former prisoners outside, while I went further into the building.

I won't be able to stop unless I get to the bottom of all this.

I took turn after turn as hallway after hallway looked exactly the same.

It was in times like these that I was glad to be born into a family of assassins. If I hadn't, then I'd have great trouble finding my way through this maze of hallways.

I eventually spotted a figure that seemed oddly familiar in one of the rooms.

He was tied up and gagged, his arms moving slightly as he tried to reach something beside him. I quickly entered the room he was in, taking quick steps as I removed the cloth in his mouth, "What happened?" I asked without hesitation, as his eyes widened, "Watch out!" 

There was barely enough time for me to dodge what was coming for me, a baseball bat running through the air right where I stood mere seconds ago.

I dodged the baseball bat again before I managed to pull out my trusted dagger, moving quickly to cut the man's arm. He let go of the bat in sudden pain, and I used this chance to impale his eye with my dagger, stumbling forward as he fell back.

James.

One down... One more to go.

I struggle to pull my knife out, quickly turning back to Jake, cutting through his restraints.

I snapped a quick picture for proof before the both of us made our way out of the room, keeping watch of our surroundings as we searched for Jame's brother.

After a few minutes of taking turn after turn, we found him, sitting in a room full of monitors.

He was doing some sort of lifestream as he asked the 'bidders' how much they'd be willing to pay for someone's arm.

I felt sick as Jake ran past me, quickly disabling the camera James' brother was talking into with throwing knives, before stabbing him through the front-lobe of his skull.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as Jake and I looked around the room, "This is disgusting..." I muttered, and Jake let out a hum of agreement.

When we went out again, we got lost a few times, trying to find the exit of this maze.

With all the guards, we were both sprinkled in blood when we stumbled out of the building again.

We quickly cleaned each other's faces, taking off our coats as to not draw any attention to us, before we left the alleyway.

I met up with the man to thank him for helping out in there, but he just brushed it off, telling me that 'anyone would've done so.'

Just who is he?

Just who is 'Nik'?

* * *

As soon as the gates were closed behind us, I let out a sigh that removed all the tension I had been feeling lately. Somehow, it's easier when you have a campfire, or any sort of light, really, while out there in the middle of the night.

Or an original hybrid who could possibly see in the dark.

Daryl hummed in what I assumed was agreement, as we made our way inside.

Once we told Rick that we were back, all the food now in the storage room, I went back to Jake's cell.

Why did he need us hunting if there's a storage room full of supplies? Does he think they'll run out just that quickly?

As I entered the cell, I decided to push that thought away for later examination. Dean was sitting next to Jake, changing the coth for his forehead.

"He's getting weaker," Dean spoke as he looked up at me.

I nodded.

"I figured as much... His fever was already bad when we got h-here..." my voice cracked near the end, and Dean sprung up to engulf me in a long, warm hug.

It was so out of character for him that it took me a few seconds to respond.

I tightly grabbed the back of his flannel as I fought the tears that threatened to escape at the warmth of the physical contact.

"It's gonna be alright..." he spoke soothingly, patting the back of my head.

"No... it's not," I rasped back, the sobs that escaped me shaking my whole body as I held his flannel even tighter.

He let out a sigh, "I know," he pulled me closer, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"How do you know that man?" a woman asked me. She seemed to have come out of nowhere. I looked at her and then followed her gaze to a man on the other side of the street.

"I don't know him," I turned back to look at her, and when I did, she grabbed for my neck. We both jumped in hissing pain as she snapped her hand back.

She was burned, "So it's true..." she trailed off as she put something in her pocket, "forget about this."

"What are you doing?" a man was suddenly stood next to me, glaring at her.

I should probably leave.

This doesn't seem like something that should concern me.

I quickly turned on my heel, making my way to meet up with Jake and the contractor, trying not to think about what just happened.

They owed me a shit-ton of money for all that trouble.

* * *

Jake was getting worse over the course of the next day.

He was currently more or less lucid as I changed the cloth again.

I was surprised he'd survived this long. Though, I was glad, too.

I didn't want him to suffer, but...

"Sally," he rasped before ending up in a coughing fit, as I flailed to get him upright, "Careful there, Jake," I tried to joke as he cleared his throat.

"Sally... I'm so sorry," his voice sounded dry and, immediately, I held out a glass of water for him to drink, "You... You don't need to apologize," I mumbled, assuming that he was talking about his condition. 

He shook his head, taking a few sips of water.

"Yes, I do..." he insisted, as I placed the glass back on the bedside table, "I knew, and yet, I didn't warn you," I tilted my head to the side.

"You knew what?"

"I knew what they did to your parents, and yet, I let you near these... People..." he croaked out, shaking from the fever.

"Jake..." I was slightly shocked, "What do you mean, you knew?" I inquired, but Jake was shaking from another coughing fit, this time, spitting up blood.

My mind went blank as I tried to soothe him, feeling terrible that there is nothing I could possibly be doing for him right now.

"I'm so sorry..." 

It was the last thing I had heard him say before his eyes went lifeless.

* * *

"Where's your necklace?" Jake asked as we sat down in the cafe.

I frowned, "What necklace?" I questioned, looking down at myself.

Jake raised his eyebrow at me but just shook his head, "Uh... Nothing..." he cleared his throat, "forget I even asked that."

I nodded slowly.

Weird things just keep happening today.

"Now, where is he?" I asked, getting impatient, "he _does_ know he owes us, doesn't he?"

Jake sighed, "Patience, Sally."

* * *

I felt numb as I stood outside of the prison, Sam, Dean, and Cas slightly behind me, as everyone else had already left.

I stared down at the cross sticking out of the ground, not understanding what just went down.

A moment ago he seemed fine... Considering the circumstances and the next, he went limp.

He wouldn't have wanted to become one of them. All I could do was make sure of that when I lightly stabbed him from the back of his skull.

What a way to end a rather good day.'

"Sal-" Dean started but stopped again. This has been going on for what feels like hours but was probably just minutes at most.

Eventually, I let out a long breath of air, before turning around to face the three males, who had been standing behind me. 

"I'm going hunting," was all I said before walking past them.

"At least ask Daryl to stick along with you!" I could hear Dean shout after me, but I didn't answer. In all honesty, I just wanted to be alone. Clear my head.

Hunting sounded like a great idea.

I didn't plan on asking Daryl for anything.

* * *

"You didn't have to come along, you know?" my voice was low as I concentrated on the ground while listening for anything, "I could've gone on my own." 

It's not like I planned on hunting animals, anyway. At this point, I don't care whether I kill hundreds of walkers or hundreds of squirrels.

"I know," was all he said, not even glancing up from the ground as we kept looking for a trail. It's only been a few days since we went out hunting together. 

Feels like it's been weeks.

Months, even.

The storage in the kitchen seemed to have enough food already, but I just needed something to clear my head right now.

Maybe that's why Rick had sent us in the first place. 

Maybe he knew something was up and I needed time to think.

And who better to accompany me than the man who talks the least out of all of them. 

Including Castiel.

We continued walking for what must've been hours, for when we finally turned back, the sun had already long since set, though, we had nothing more than a few rabbits and squirrels.

Winter seems to have already started. It was freezing, the sky snow white.

Maybe it'll snow soon?

We had barely come across any walkers, which struck me as odd, though, I didn't think about it too much.

At least until we were halfway back to the prison.

The only warning I had was nothing more than a burning sensation on my skin before I was thrown to the ground, a huge form growling in my face.

I moved up quickly when I heard Daryl exclaim something, but was stopped from moving when a bolt pierced through my arm.

"Shit! Get the hell away from tha' thing!" Daryl was about to shoot another bolt, when the wolf turned on him, growling even louder.

Shit.

I grit my teeth as I pulled out the bolt from my shoulder, wincing.

That may have been a bad idea, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I moved quickly as the wolf I recognized as Niklaus, was about to jump on Daryl. Presumably, because he just tried to shoot a bolt at him. 

"Wait!" my mouth had already opened, so I was confused for a few seconds as a more masculine voice emerged.

It took me too long for comfort - too long that I was embarrassed to define how long, exactly. But, eventually, I realized that I recognized the voice that emerged from none other than Elijah, who was stood several feet away from the three of us.

"He is no threat to you," Elijah's voice was calm, calculated. 

Daryl seemingly forgot about the threat of a huge wolf right in front of us, his attention shifting to the newcomer.

I quickly stood up as Niklaus started walking toward his brother, before stooping mid-step, glancing back to Daryl and me.

"Sally..."

As soon as Elijah addressed me, Daryl took a step forward, standing slightly in front of me, pointing his crossbow at Elijah, "And who the hell're you?" before glancing back at me. His gaze seemingly asked me whether I knew this man, and I nodded, momentarily glancing at Niklaus. 

He seemed to be staring at Daryl intensely. 

"He's... Niklaus' brother," I cleared my throat, wracking my brain for a way to explain all this without making it sound like I'm insane.

Or maybe I _am_ insane...

Daryl's gaze went back to Elijah, who seemed calm and collected. 

Figures.

These originals are so full of themselves.

Immortality has treated them well.

I suppressed a sigh as I went to walk past Daryl, just as Rebekah seemed to catch up to her brothers, "What the hell?!" she shouted. 

She was genuinely upset, judging from the look in her eyes, "You can't just take off like that!" her attention was on Niklaus. He seemed to ignore her after his initial glance in her direction.

Rebekah groaned in frustration before her attention shifted to Daryl and me, "Sally!" she exclaimed, seemingly happy to see me again.

I raised my brow just slightly, raising my uninjured arm to wave back to her, "hi..."

Daryl growled something unintelligible beside me, reluctantly lowering his crossbow.

"Sally, I-" Elijah started, but the look I sent his way had his words catch in his throat.

"Whatever," was all I said to him, my voice uncannily cold as I stared at a spot somewhere over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a short silence.

While Elijah hesitated, Rebekah took the opportunity to speak up, "Nik suddenly took off a few days ago. We've been following him ever since."

I froze.

A few days ago?

Pictures of Jake flashed through my mind, and I cleared my throat, trying to get the constant reminder of what had happened out of my mind.

"And he didn't tell you why?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

I cringed, hoping they wouldn't comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: November 8th


	7. Seven

Elijah shook his head, "He couldn't," was all he said.

I looked at Niklaus.

"He's-"

Before I could finish my question, Rebekah interrupted me, "Did something happen that might've triggered something in him?" she asked me, and I frowned at her.

How would _I_ know?

He's _her_ brother.

Not mine.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

I wanted to leave.

I had planned for this hunting trip to be about being alone. Since Daryl didn't talk much anyway, he was fine to be around.

He didn't have a reason to pressure me into a conversation.

He just... accepted that I didn't want to talk. 

He gave me the feeling that, maybe, he understood. 

Maybe it's because of what happened to Merle...

Though... It's not even close to being comparable to what happened to Jake.

At least I _know_. I glanced at Daryl from the corner of my eye, as he kept his wary eyes on Elijah and Rebekah.

I sighed, "Look... I'm glad you're okay and everything, but..." I trailed off, not sure how to phrase it, but, as it turns out, I didn't need to.

"You want us to leave."

It wasn't a question. Elijah knew what I was about to tell them.

I didn't answer.

"We can't," he stated, calm as ever.

I was about to protest, when Rebekah interfered, "What he's trying to say is... Nik wouldn't let us leave..." 

...

"What?" 

"He's barely slept, trying to find you," Rebekah elaborated, sounding desperate, "Hell... He's barely let _us_ sleep."

Exasperation. 

I glanced at Niklaus.

If he had been looking for me... Shouldn't he have found his way here sooner? It can't possibly be that Bellatrix was _that_ much faster than the originals.

I didn't believe Rebekah.

"Why don' ya two come back with us. We can look for ya brother tomorrow," Daryl offered, pointing the way we were headed.

Back to the prison.

I gave him a harsh glare. Truth be told, I wasn't ready to face any of the Mikaelsons. 

Let alone Niklaus.

I was about to protest when a sensation of my wrist nearly had me jumping out of my skin.

Niklaus was pressing his head against my hand. The action seemed so innocent that I had a hard time stopping myself from responding. Instead, I instinctively pulled my hand away, cradling it against my chest as a hiss left my mouth.

My injured arm.

"You're hurt, Elijah walked closer to me, Rebekah following after him.

"Don't-" I took a few steps back, Daryl took a step forward, making Rebekah and Elijah stop in their tracks.

I glanced from them to Niklaus.

The look in Niklaus' eyes nearly had my resolve falter as he sat down, pawing at my leg. I almost stumbled into Daryl, before I went to move away from Niklaus, as he jumped up to follow after me.

Was he always acting like this?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Elijah and Rebekah, who shifted their attention from Daryl back to me. 

I think I heard a smile in Elijah's voice as he answered, "he missed you."

The hell does that mean? He wasn't like this before.

At least I think he wasn't...

"The wolf can't come," Daryl suddenly spoke up again.

Niklaus stopped next to me. He turned to look toward Daryl, who was glancing from Elijah to the wolf and back again.

"Yes. That'll be fine," Elijah mused after taking a quick glance at Niklaus. 

Niklaus stilled.

He looked almost... Betrayed.

I could feel my heart aching with sadness at the way his ears slumped down.

I turned away, not able to look into those yellow eyes any longer, "Let's go then," my voice was low. Strained, as I forced back the rollercoaster of emotions I wasn't ready for just yet.

I finally meet the ones who murdered my parents.

* * *

"Sal-" Dean started, but I interrupted him as I engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled before pulling away and looking up at Dean's confused gaze, "For earlier."

Dean shook his head, about to say something, when his gaze wandered over my shoulder, "Elijah," his jaw tensed as he pushed me behind him.

Under any other circumstance, I probably would've protested to him doing that, but right now, I just wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

I walked past Sam and Castiel as I made my way inside with Daryl following after me. I turned to glance at him, but my vision was blocked by dead squirrels, "your share."

And with that, he walked ahead.

Right. 

As soon as we were inside, Rick walked toward us, "Sally."

I nodded, "Sorry for leaving so suddenly," I said, holding the squirrels up to eye-level, "I come, bearing gifts."

Rick snorted, looking at Daryl, who just nodded.

What?

Did they earn some sort of psychic bond while I was gone?

Daryl huffed before walking ahead to the storage room, and I followed close behind. 

I can always ask them about it later.

* * *

"Sally."

I stopped in my track, now back outside again.

"What do you want?" I clenched my teeth as I turned to look at Elijah, who was holding up his hands, in what I assumed was some sick joke of surrender.

I scoffed at him when he didn't say anything, "What do you want?"

I saw him lower his hand as his face twisted into a sad look. 

"I'm sorry," he starts, "I know you probably don't want us around right now," he almost sounded genuinely apologetic.

"That all?" he was right.

I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Sally, I-" he started, but I interrupted him, "No. You know what? I _don't_ want to be around either of you right now."

I glanced around us before lowering my voice to a low snarl as I glared up at Elijah, "You killed my parents."

"I didn't-" he started again.

"You didn't know they were mine?" I mocked, raising my eyebrows at him, "Is that what you were gonna say?" when he didn't answer, I continued, "Because not only did you kill my parents, you took my memories of it as well."

"Niklaus did, I didn't-"

"That's right!" I exclaimed, now mere centimeters between us as my glare only deepened, "You _didn't_ ," I repeated, growling.

"You didn't stop Niklaus from compelling me to forget," I reminded him, "You also didn't compel me to remember after you found out I had forgotten," I snarled, gripping the dagger from my pocket.

I knew it wouldn't do him any harm.

But no one was around.

And stabbing him just felt too satisfying.

"You didn't do _anything._ "

Elijah barely flinched, which only heightened my anger as I turned the dagger in his shoulder, drawing as much blood as I possibly could, before pulling it out again.

"Leave me alone, while I go and find your idiot brother," I turned, cleaning the blade on an old rag Dean found lying around the prison, "I need to talk to him. Alone."

"Just be careful, Sally. He might not be what you thought he was."

He didn't say anything else.

* * *

I grabbed the duffel bag tighter as the gates quickly closed behind me. I didn't waste any time as I quickly ventured into the forest.

Let's just hope he didn't get eaten while I was gone...

I grabbed the necklace tighter, looking around the trees surrounding me.

The necklace seemed warm, but I still didn't understand how it should help me in finding Niklaus. Even though I seem to have all my memories back, I don't remember it ever helping _me_ with finding _him_...

The other way around seemed much more effective. Maybe Niklaus lied so he'd be able to keep an eye on me?

Keep me safe while he was away?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. 

He killed my parents. 

I doubt he did _that_ for me.

The further I went into the forest, the warmer the pendant got. I kept glancing around, gripping the strap of the duffel bag tighter as I grew more and more nervous out here.

I hadn't been with everyone in the prison for long, but it sure feels nice... Not having to worry all the time.

I got so lost in thought that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard leaves rustling behind me. I froze, mid-step, pulling out my dagger and swinging around in the same motion as the blade ended up at the throat of an all too familiar man.

"Niklaus," I breathed, stopping myself as I instinctively wanted to lower the dagger. Niklaus had his lips in a thin line as he seemed to stare right through me.

Elijah's words rang in my head.

What did he mean?

"I brought you some clothes," I trailed off as I held the bag out to him, finally lowering my dagger. I didn't sheathe it just yet.

Just in case.

I knew it wouldn't do anything to him, but it'd sure feel good.

He still didn't say anything when he took the bag from my hands. If I had to make a guess, I'd say he wasn't pleased to see me here.

I should've known.

I was about to leave. Or maybe sit down somewhere, but before I could even move an inch, I was pinned to a tree somewhere behind me, "Where do you think you're going?" Niklaus growled in my face, his eyes a barking gold.

"Nowhere?" Even to me, it sounded more like a question. What's wrong with him? 

He wasn't like this before... 

And to be honest... Shouldn't I be the one glaring at him right now?

"You betrayed me!" he growled, furious... but also something else that I didn't feel like digging into right now. More importantly, _he_ was angry with _me_?

Excuse me, what?

My expression must have been enough because he continued, "You left!" his glare deepened as his eyes bore into mine, "Without even saying anything!"

I nearly scoffed at him, but instead, opted to just glare back at him, "And you killed my parents! Without saying anything!" I, mostly unintentionally, mocked the growl his voice held.

His glare didn't waver, "That's not the point right now."

This time, I scoffed, "Isn't it?" I attempted to push him back, but, unsurprisingly, he didn't budge, "Because I seem to remember that you took my memories of it as well."

"Because you asked me to!" he retorted, and I had to use all of my self-restraint to keep my voice even when I replied, "I was a child, Niklaus!" I reminded him.

In case he somehow missed that fact.

"What kind of child wants to hurt because of their parents' murder?" I continued when he merely frowned at me, "And even so. You didn't tell me when we met again," I concluded for him.

"I trusted you..." my voice was only a mere whisper now as my glare rapidly weakened, while his glare stayed the same.

I let out a long sigh.

This is getting nowhere.

"Look. I'm sorry I left without saying anything," I started, and he narrowed his eyes, unconvinced, "but if I hadn't, we'd still be at the camp."

Might as well try a different tactic.

He shook his head, "We could've left together."

"No, Niklaus... We couldn't."

He looked like he was about to protest, so I continued before he had the chance, "You finally found your siblings," I tried to remind him, "I couldn't ask them to follow me on my search for Jake. And I couldn't make you choose."

'So I chose for you,' I finished in my head, guessing that saying these words out loud would only agitate him even more. Though, as it turns out, I don't need to speak these words.

"You don't get to choose for me!" he growled, and I almost laughed at the irony of this.

"Isn't that what you've been doing to me, though?" I spat back, fighting down the urge to try and push him back again.

"That's different," he defends.

He clearly wasn't seeing reason.

I took a deep breath, taking the advantage of the fact that he'd been trying to intimidate me into submission. He was perfectly on eye-level with me.

Before he could react, I headbutted his nose with so much force that he might've almost stumbled back. 

But my head sure felt as though it was just short of exploding, and upon looking up, I saw a satisfying smear of blood under his nose and on his fingers as he had reached up to check it.

My hands flew to my forehead in pure agony as I, once again, questioned my life choices.

"You..." he growled.

Seemed I riled him up even more.

Great.

This is... just great.

"Niklaus," I spoke with an almost even voice. Remarkable, considering the ache that was currently busy trying to rip my head in two.

He seemed close to losing control, so I knew I had to think quickly.

Think quickly, and come up with something that _doesn't_ get me killed in the process.

"If I had stayed any longer than I did, I wouldn't have made it in time."

He stilled at that but didn't seem to be calming down any time soon, his scowl deepened, however.

I took this as my cue to continue, "Jake is dead."

Saying it out loud is even worse than simply knowing it, and I had to turn away from Niklaus to calm myself enough to face the consequences of revealing that piece of information.

"How?" was all he said. He suddenly didn't sound as angry anymore, and I lifted up my arm, vaguely motioning, "got scratched."

I strategically removed all emotion from my voice and face as I turned to look at Niklaus again.

I can deal with the consequences of my failure later. 

"I was too late before I even got to him," I explained, "If I had stayed another night, he might've already been dead before I could've gotten to him."

Niklaus was quiet, and his eyes were back to normal. His posture was still on alert, but I decided that now would be a good as time as any to ask him what I'd meant to ask ever since my run-in with his sister.

"Would you have told me?" I asked, and I saw his posture change slightly. Even more on guard than before, now. 

"About my memories," I clarified, even though I feel like he already knew what I had been referring to. When he didn't answer, I continued, "Would you just have kept pretending like you didn't kill my parents? Or would you have told me eventually?"

"Who compelled you to remember?" he asked, instead. 

I sighed, knowing my answer.

"Does it matter?" I returned his question with one of my own.

"Yes, it does. They turned you against me!" he growled, now right in front of me again.

"Do you truly believe that?" I glowered up at him myself, momentarily wondering why I was so concerned for him in the first place. He's clearly only in it for himself.

"What would you do to the person who made me remember?" I huffed out, "Do you honestly think that I'd sell someone out just so you could torment them about stealing your toy?" if I thought he had been furious before...

He was completely livid now, grabbing me by the throat, as he held me up against the tree.

While I was clawing at his hands, forcing as much air into my lungs as I could, my mind processed the familiarity of the situation. Something about this situation seemed all-too-familiar.

How I didn't see the red flags this guy was carrying around sooner than now was beyond me.

Maybe a part of me had truly believed that he'd never actually hurt me. And maybe, it's true. Maybe he wouldn't.

Maybe I wanted it to be true so badly that I started believing the same lie I had been telling myself for months.

'Niklaus wouldn't hurt me.'

I had kept repeating that sentence like a mantra, and, at this point, I didn't know whether he just compelled me to believe that. 

Was anything that I thought happened between us in these past months _real_?

"Don't you dare say that!" he lowered me down enough that the tips of my feet were barely touching the tree's roots below me. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with trying to gain as much oxygen as possible, I might've even admired the fact that we were on perfect eye-level right now.

"Say what?" I gasped out, clawing at his hand on my throat.

Weirdly enough, I wasn't scared.

Did I seriously _still_ trust this man? I didn't want to admit to it, but some part of me still felt that Niklaus was inherently good at heart.

Given the choice, he wouldn't hurt me.

At least that's what I wanted to believe, it seems.

His face twisted through so many emotions at once, that I was barely able to keep up. 

Fury.

Betrayal.

Discomfort.

More fury.

...

Hurt...

That one caught me by surprise.

"You were never just a 'toy' to me, Love," he sighed, setting me down into a gasping heap of human.

I didn't have much time to recover, much less process the meaning of his words, as the familiar, hungry growling of approaching walkers reached my ears.

Niklaus quickly grabbed the duffel bag, and before I could even say anything, he grabbed my upper arm, and in the blink of an eye, we were just outside the prison gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: December 13th 2020


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better say this now: I accidentally messed up the timeline for the Walking Dead.

My hand was bleeding.

The bow forgotten next to the door.

I looked around as I walked deeper into the house. I didn't know where Elijah and Niklaus were, so I walked deeper and deeper into the huge house, searching for either one of them.

"Nik?" I heard a small voice call out.

My voice.

"Lijah?" I called out again.

No response.

It was on the second floor that I found a door that wasn't closed. The door was, in fact, slightly open. For a few short seconds, I contemplated whether I would be allowed to enter, but I figured that if Nik and Elijah weren't here, it would be fine.

They didn't have to know.

That reassurance was cut short when I opened the door, and inside I found Nik.

He seemed to be painting.

I wanted to walk closer and look at what he was doing but stopped short when I heard Nik take in a sharp breath.

He must be busy.

I rarely got in trouble with Nik, but I didn't really want to push my luck, so I turned back around.

Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, the door was shut with a quick push that had me both freezing in place and jumping at how sudden it was.

Before I could even open my mouth to apologize, Nik had taken my hand, "what happened?" his voice had a demanding tone to it.

"I cut myself on the bowstring," I mumbled. 

He sighed, standing straight again before taking my uninjured hand in his, "Let's get you some juice, first."

I tried to stop him as he pulled me after him, "Lijah will get mad if I drink any more of that juice!" desperately, I tried stopping, scared of Elijah being mad with me again. If he finds out I stopped training, he'll be angry enough as is.

" _Lijah_ ," Nik was crouching in front of me now, "doesn't need to know."

There was a smile on his face, "Now, come on," he picked me up with ease, "that must sting quite badly if you stopped training." 

I think he was referring to Elijah's displeasure with my unauthorized break, but I stayed silent.

The pain in my hand stopped, along with the strain in my muscles, as soon as I drank the juice Nik prepared for me.

"What were you doing upstairs?" I asked him after I gave him back the glass.

Nik smiled down at me, lightly stroking his hand over my cheek, "I'll show you."

* * *

I woke up to a lingering sensation on my cheek.

After a few seconds, I sat up straight in my bunk bed. 

I remember that day. 

It was roughly a year before we went to Kansas, and I was training more than before to master my archery.

I had cut myself in my bow, like many times before, but, just like every time before that, no sign of the injury remained after Nik found out that I had hurt myself.

Did he feed me his blood? Covered up with juice so I wouldn't notice?

Was that why Li- why Elijah didn't want me drinking it?

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I looked around my 'room,' but saw that I was completely alone.

I rubbed my eyes as I swing my legs over the side of my bed, resting my head in my hands.

At least Elijah seemed to remember that I wouldn't be acting as friendly if I had known then what I know now... He never tried to play family with me.

Unlike his brother, who had erased my memory of how he and his brother murdered my parents...

This is so fucked up.

I let out a long sigh as I got up, planning on checking in with Rick, as I noticed he was planning on clearing out more of the prison. Or at least that's what I had overheard between him and Daryl.

I hadn't really talked to anyone besides the occasional 'hi' toward Daryl. Sometimes even a little more than just a small greeting, but I mostly kept away from everyone else.

Especially the Mikaelsons.

Rebekah had tried to make friendly conversation from time to time but gave up after she realized my answers wouldn't get longer than four syllables at most.

Elijah was as distant from me as I now remembered him to be. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas kept me company, not talking to me, but rather each other. The small chatter between the three should've annoyed me to some degree. I was annoyed by the chatter of everyone else, after all, but instead, I found it to be reassuring.

I was often on watch with the two Winchesters or with Daryl. 

Rick had commented on it at one point, asking whether something happened during the time we were separated after the farm. Apparently, he was confused by the fact that I was distancing myself from someone I had been, according to him, following everywhere just a few months ago.

I tried not to get offended by his insinuation. He wasn't entirely wrong, anyway. 

I _did_ spend most of my time with Niklaus back then.

It's not like Niklaus hadn't tried talking to me, either, but I just couldn't bring myself to even look at him.

I knew that if I would, I'd just go back into old habits around him.

I just _knew_ it wouldn't be a good idea.

After a week, I thought he got the message, but then I found him, trying to chat up Daryl.

It didn't look like a friendly conversation, either.

I groaned inwardly, knowing that if I didn't talk to him soon, it'd just get worse.

If he already tries to get other people to do... whatever he's telling Daryl right now, then he probably won't stop at anything.

Taking a deep breath, I tried bracing myself for the worst.

"Niklaus?"

Immediately, Niklaus turned to look at me, seemingly relieved to see me even saying his name aloud.

"Rick said we should go out again later this week," Daryl told me before he walked past me, muttering, "Have fun," on his way past.

'Well, thanks.' I thought in reply.

I sighed, turning back to Niklaus, who was scowling at Daryl's retreating form.

"Let's talk outside," I offered, ignoring his sour mood. When I noticed him hesitating, I turned to look at him again.

He seemed unsure. Of what, I didn't know.

"Niklaus?" I asked again, and he still didn't look at me but followed me outside nonetheless.

There was an awkward silence as we came to a stop just outside the metal door.

It was snowing, a few inches already lining the ground.

Winter was finally here.

"How have you been holding up?" my voice sounded foreign to my own ears as I talked to who I now consciously knew to have killed my parents.

Looking into Niklaus' eyes, I already knew his answer before he gave it.

"You're getting awfully cozy with these lot."

I scoffed, "Are you serious right now? At least they- at least _Daryl_ didn't kill my parents!" immediately, I was pissed again.

He can't be serious right now.

He didn't even think to apologize.

Yes. 

It was a long time ago.

But I just found out about it _now_.

The least he could do is apologize.

"I just-" I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, "I just want to know _why_?"

"Sally-" he started, sounding like he was about to deflect my question, so I interrupted him, "Why my parents? And why me?" I asked, "Surely you must've considered the possibility of me trying to kill you once I found out," I didn't actually mean for it to sound like I actually thought about killing either Niklaus or his brother.

But that's definitely how he took it.

"Then do it," he growled. By the way, he phrased it, you might think it's an offer, but with his growl, it sounded more like he was _daring_ me to even so much as try.

"That's not the point, Niklaus!" I was completely and utterly exhausted by now.

Niklaus wasn't giving me any answers.

He also seemed to be stuck between him killing me, me killing him, and...

I actually didn't know what.

Did he expect me to act as if nothing happened?

As if he didn't kill my parents?

He can't be that ignorant of his own actions, can he?

Maybe this is what Elijah meant.

Niklaus isn't who I think he is.

Is it because I 'betrayed' him, as he put it the other day?

"But maybe that's exactly the point," Niklaus snarled, stepping closer, which had me, against my better judgment, stepping back in instinct.

"Maybe this is what it needs for you to see reason again," he continued, which had me furrowing my brows.

_I'm_ the one not seeing reason?

Is he serious right now?

I was wrong.

He most definitely _can_ be this ignorant of his own actions.

He was fumbling with his jacket for a few moments before pulling out what looked to be some sort of dagger, holding it out to me with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Dagger me," his voice held this challenging but still snarling tone in it.

I gave him an incredulous look.

What the hell would that prove?

"You're ridiculous," I snarl right back, pushing his hand with the dagger away from me, "I'm not going to stab you," I added, my voice now just a mutter.

He seemed mildly surprised for a split-second, before returning the dagger in his jacket, "What do you want, then," he asked, stepping closer again, backing me up against the prison's wall as I had kept backing away from him.

Shit.

I tried not to let it show in my face, but I cursed myself for the fact that I wound up in a spot like this.

_Again_.

What _do_ I actually want?

An apology?

What's that going to do?

My parents are dead.

Have been for most of my life.

There's nothing I, or him, could do now to bring them back.

Do I want him to leave?

No...

Weirdly enough, I _don't_ want him to leave.

Should I want him to leave?

Before I could contemplate his question further, Niklaus spoke up again, "Why did you leave?" he asked.

"At the camp?" I asked after a few seconds, "I already told you, Niklaus," I reminded him, but he just scoffed.

" _You_ left!" he growled, furious.

"You're seriously still going on about that?" I growled back, "I already apologized and explained myself, didn't I?" I sighed, looking up at him in exasperation.

"You didn't even answer my question," I muttered, "Why did you and Elijah kill my parents? And why leave me alive?" I asked, this time more directly.

Niklaus seemed to fight with himself. 

He clearly didn't want to answer.

"You were a child," he stated.

"I'm aware," I couldn't help the mocking tone in my voice, "didn't stop you from making me an orphan."

Niklaus growled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch before replying, "We didn't have a reason to kill your parents."

I was silent.

Not sure if I was waiting for him to elaborate or tell me he's joking.

"They were just there. Wrong place. Wrong time."

I swallowed.

My parents died for no reason at all.

I let out a huffed laugh.

"Sally-" he started, but I interrupted him again, "No, no... It's fine," I scoffed, more at myself than anything else.

I was about to walk past him when he kept me in place by my upper arm.

"Wait."

And wait, I did.

For what, I didn't know.

Where would I be going anyway?

Inside?

With Elijah and Rebekah to taunt my memory?

"I'm sorry."

These simple words from him had me almost crumbling to the ground.

I was flooded by so many emotions at once that I had problems controlling them, let alone focus on just one of them.

I was angry, of course.

Hurt.

I felt like crying in both anger and agony at the same time.

The unmourned death of my parents mixing together with the most recent death of my best friend who had been like a brother to me for most of my life.

The one I could remember, anyway.

When I felt tears threaten to spill, I instinctively looked away from Niklaus.

He didn't need to see me this weak.

I clenched my jaw when I heard him speak my name again, "look at me," his voice was much softer now.

Not snarling at all.

This man will be the end of me.

I clenched my jaw tighter, turning to look at him. What I saw wasn't the kind of pity I had expected.

It was... different, somehow.

Maybe he could see reason, after all?

Maybe he understood?

Or maybe I'm just fooling myself...

Maybe I'm just experiencing some messed up kind of Stockholm Syndrome. I spent months with the man who killed my parents.

Working with him toward a common goal. For months. Without knowing what he did.

Whatever I might have felt then surely, it wouldn't matter anymore now, would it?

"Love..." his voice is what set me off.

Without really thinking about it, I lunged at him, directing a right hook at his jaw, which, though he could'Ve dodged it, he didn't.

I punched him time and time again. Not once did he even look like he was going to fight back.

I didn't know for how long this went on, but suddenly, all the anger I had felt left me.

I didn't know where it went, but now, it was just... gone.

What the hell am I doing?

Who am I trying to kid anymore?

_How_ could I possibly stay angry at him?

What is wrong with me?

Why aren't I angry?

Without really realizing it, I had grasped onto his shirt, clutching it so tightly that it might just rip.

My head lowered. I couldn't stop the tears now.

They just flowed down my face and unto the ground beneath, as I gripped his shirt even tighter.

I don't know when or how, but somehow, I wound up in Niklaus' arms, crying into his chest.

Once my head had cleared enough for me to realize that I couldn't fight the crushing embarrassment I felt at this turn of events.

"Love," Niklaus's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry about your friend."

Niklaus squeezed me tighter for a second, the hand that he had placed on the back of my head, stroking my hair gently.

Since I didn't feel like addressing it, I opted to try and change the topic, my sobs having calmed down enough for me to talk, "How did you find us?" I asked, referring to that night in the woods with Daryl.

"Your necklace," he hummed, "the angel touched it."

Finally, he's answering some of my questions.

I didn't want to push my luck, but couldn't help it either.

I wanted to know.

I wanted to look at Niklaus but still felt too embarrassed to face him, my clutch on his shirt unwavering.

"Castiel?" I questioned, considering that for a few moments, "he burned his hand on it..."

I could not only hear but also feel Niklaus chuckling at that, "That's what he gets for meddling with thinks he shouldn't."

"It doesn't burn me," I said, and it got silent for a few seconds.

"That's because..." Niklaus hesitated, "It was meant for you," the hand that was haunting the back of my head stilled for a few seconds. 

"Why...?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

Niklaus sighed, "I know my brother meant well when he brought you to the brotherhood that day. I just needed to make sure you were..." he trailed off for a few seconds, seemingly searching for the right word, "protected."

The necklace got stolen.

So it didn't do much, after all.

"Is that how you wound up in that basement?" that question might seem to come out of nowhere. But I'd been wondering how he wound up there for a while now, "They used the necklace against you?"

Niklaus nodded against my head, sighing, "I went there to help you, but instead, you wound up helping me," he let out a small laugh at the irony.

"That explains why you didn't just kill us, though..." I replied, "I always wondered about that. Jake seemed to know about you," I trailed on, "about what you did, I mean."

Niklaus pushed me away to look at me, which had me trying to avoid eye-contact, since the burning, puffy feeling of my eyes was a constant reminder of my embarrassing weakness only moments ago.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, to which I shrugged.

"He... Told me," I stated, after he placed one of his hands under my chin, tilting my head so I had no choice but to look at him. I shivered slightly, suddenly noticing how cold it was.

I cleared my throat, "Just before he died, he told me that he knew. I think that's why he went to look for your brother..." I trailed off, seeing his eyes flick back and forth between mine.

Searching for something. His hand traveled to my cheek as he let out a sigh.

"Rebekah," he said after a while.

"What?" I questioned him, beyond confused.

"She compelled you to remember." 

It wasn't a question.

To be honest, I didn't know whether he _just_ figured that out, or whether he had meant to check my reaction to this for a while now.

Either way, he seemed to find whatever he had been looking for when his expression hardened again.

"How did your friend know, Love?" his voice sounded demanding. A stark contrast to his gentle hands on my shoulder and cheek. 

"I don't know," I replied, "He died before I could ask him."

Niklaus nodded, seemingly believing me, "Why did Rebekah tell you?" he asked instead, to which I shrugged.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, "She said it didn't matter since I had already left..."

Niklaus' eyes seemed to almost catch fire then.

"And she didn't stop you from leaving?" he growled.

I wanted to sigh at his behavior.

This was below even him.

"The only thing she could've done to stop me would be if she had killed me."

Niklaus's features stiffened at that, "she could've compelled you to stay."

"Would you have wanted that?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

I scoffed.

"You're unbelievable. I already told you," I forced myself to keep my voice as even as possible, "if I hadn't left then, I wouldn't have made it to Jake while he was still alive."

Niklaus sighed, nodding.

"Alright."


	10. Hiatus Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR
> 
> I'm going on hiatus.   
> I'll be back in a bit probably.

Hey,

I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while. Exams are coming up soon and I still have to finish my notes for studying. 

The semester is also almost over again and once the exams are as well, I'll get back to finishing this story.

I already know how I want this story to go from here and how I want it to end, so once I'm able to actually work on it again, I'm sure I'll be done in almost no time at all.

I'm sorry if this seems sudden, and also that this is almost a week after I planned on updating again...

See you soon, hopefully!


End file.
